Between Hate and Love SPECIAL Kencan
by miyu201
Summary: Sebelum cinta berubah kembali menjadi benci, tunjukkanlah ketulusan hatimu untuk mempertahankan cintamu. Pairing: SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, SaiIno, dan ShikaTema. UPDATE LAST CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre** : Romance/Friendship

**Friendship :** Sasuke x Naruto x Neji x Shikamaru x Sai AND Sakura x Hinata x Tenten x Temari x Ino

**Pairing: **SasuSaku, NejiTen, SaiIno, NaruHina, ShikaTema

**Summary: **Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah cinta SasuSaku, NejiTen, SaiIno, NaruHina dan ShikaTema ya? Apa kencan mereka akan semulus perjalanan cinta mereka? Cerita spesial tentang kencan dari Between Hate and Love.

**Akh….. Aku kenapa sih? Padahal The True Feelings masih belum tamat, eh malah bikin fic ngaco kayak gini. **

**Minna, m****asih ingat dengan Between Hate and Love kan? **

**Aku bermaksud membuat cerita tentang kencan dari masing-masing pairing ****setelah jadian.**

……………………………………**..**

**Between Hate and Love SPECIAL (Kencan)**

**Flashback**

**SasuSaku………**

"……_hanya rambutmu saja yang mirip dengan bunga Sakura, sedangkan yang lainnya bertolak belakang" _(Sasuke)

……………_._

"_Sasukeeeeee aku benci sekali sama kamu!! _(Sakura)

…………….

"_Itu…ng….yang terakhir….kamu…ja….jangan jatuh cinta padaku ya"_

**NejiTen………**

"……_Tapi jika itu malah membuatmu membenciku, aku minta maaf mulai sekarang aku nggak akan mengganggumu lagi" _(Neji)

...

"_Ini kan masalah klub kami. Apa hubungannya denganmu__,__ Cinderella?" _(Tenten)

……………..

"_Kamu yang ngapain?! Kenapa kamu ada di atas tubuhku? Cepat pindah berat nih!"_

**SaiIno………**

"……_..ternyata aku memang cowok yang nggak berperasaan" _(Sai)

………………

"……_.Semuanya sudah jelas aku nggak akan mengejarmu lagi" _(Ino)

………………

"_Maaf tapi aku nggak pernah mengenal yang namanya cinta"_

**NaruHina……….**

"_Naruto-kun anu...a...aku" _(Hinata)

……………_..._

"_Itu buatan Ibuku loh. Kamu itu gadis pertama yang makan roti buatannya loh__" _(Naruto)

…………….

"_Benar juga kata Neji, ayahnya Hinata galak banget"_

**ShikaTema……….**

"_Eh ngapain kamu? Turunin aku" _(Temari)

………………

"_Sudah diam saja. Kalau kau gerak terus bisa jatuh" _(Shikamaru)

……………..

"_Tadi sepertinya dia bilang suka sama aku. Apa itu cuma mimpi ya? Tapi kok sepertinya nyata sekali"_

……………..

"……. jarak antara benci dan cinta itu memang sangat tipis"

**End of Flashback**

Saat pulang sekolah di SMU KoGakure…………

Ada yang langsung pulang ke rumah dan ada yang mengikuti kegiatan klub. Sejak berhasil menjadi juara, klub basket cewek dan cowok jadi banyak peminatnya. Hari ini adalah hari seleksi untuk anggota baru klub basket cowok…..

"Nah sekarang giliranmu." Neji menunjuk ke salah seorang cowok yang sedang menunggu giliran menunjukkan kebolehannya main basket. "Coba lemparan dari berbagai posisi ya." lanjut kapten klub basket cowok itu.

"Siapa namamu? Apa tujuanmu masuk klub basket?" tanya Sasuke yang bertugas mewawancarai (?) setiap murid yang mau masuk klub basket cowok. Dia sedang memegang formulir pendaftaran yang sudah diisi para calon anggota klub basket cowok. Kini dia sedang menanyai mereka satu persatu.

"Wah cewek berambut pink itu cantik sekali ya." kata cowok yang ditanya Sasuke tadi, dia sedang berbisik dengan temannya. Mereka lagi ngeliatin klub basket cewek yang sedang berlatih.

"Hei kalian berdua!" panggil Sasuke kesal karena dicuekin. Sudah gitu mereka malah ngelirik Sakura yang lagi latihan shoot.

"Ya?" tanya kedua orang itu dengan polosnya.

"GAGAL!" kata Sasuke sambil memberi tanda silang besar di kertas yang dipegangnya.

"Hah!" seru kedua orang itu kaget. Mereka lalu meninggalkan tempat itu dengan lesuh.

"Wah! Sasu-kun perhatian banget sama Saku-chan ya!" goda Naruto.

"Eh?" wajah Sakura jadi memerah mendengarnya. Dia sampai nggak jadi melakukan shoot, padahal sudah siap-siap.

"Berisik. Diam kau! Kita nggak butuh orang yang suka bengong." Sasuke jadi salah tingkah mendengar ucapan Naruto. Dia lalu melihat Sakura diam-diam. Sakura juga melihat ke arah Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Aduh mesranya. Mentang-mentang tinggal se……" goda Naruto lagi. Sasuke buru-buru mendekap mulut Naruto sebelum cowok berambut pirang itu melanjutkan kata-katanya yang mungkin akan sangat menghebohkan di sekolah. Kini semua mata menatap mereka, penasaran dengan lanjutan kata-kata Naruto.

"Se-RT. Aku tinggal se-RT dengan Sakura." kata Sasuke melihat semua mata yang sedang memandangi mereka (selain NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaTema dan SaiIno yang sudah tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya), sambil melepaskan dekapannya pada mulut Naruto. Sakura hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Na….Naruto-kun…" Hinata memainkan jarinya seperti biasa, dia sedang memperhatikan pacarnya yang sedang menertawakan Sasuke.

"Hai Hinata!" sapa Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sebelah Hinata. Dia merangkul gadis pemalu itu dengan mesranya.

"Eh?" wajah Hinata jadi merah banget, dia hampir pingsan karena deg-degan.

"Seharusnya orang seperti kamu sudah lama keluar dari klub basket." kata Shikamaru sambil menarik Naruto dari situ.

"Shikamaru, hari ini bisa kan temani aku pergi ke mini market?" tanya Temari menghentikan langkah Shikamaru. Naruto langsung melepaskan diri dari Shikamaru.

"Ah kenapa harus ke sana sih? Merepotkan!" kata cowok berambut nanas itu.

"Aku harus membeli daging segar, sayuran, meri…." kata Temari sambil ngeliatin kertas kecil yang berisi daftar belanjaan yang harus dia beli.

"Iya deh, aku temani." potong Shikamaru. Dia kembali menarik Naruto dari situ yang sudah di tempat Hinata lagi.

"Akh lepasin dong. Kenapa sih?" tanya Naruto sambil melepaskan diri dari Shikamaru lagi.

"Kau ini! Masa bermesraan di tengah lapangan sih." keluh Shikamaru. Ya sekarang mereka sedang berada di lapangan basket SMU KoGakure. Seperti biasanya klub basket cewek dan cowok harus berbagi lapangan untuk latihan.

"Huh! Lihat sana." kata Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah Neji kapten klub basket cowok yang sedang duduk di lantai sambil mengelap keringatnya. Dia lagi ngobrol sama Tenten pacarnya yang merupakan kapten klub basket cewek.

"Neji, capek ya?" tanya Tenten perhatian.

"Sedikit." jawab cowok berambut panjang itu singkat. "Aku nggak nyangka klub basket kita akan banyak peminatnya." kata Neji sambil tersenyum pada Tenten.

"Iya aku juga." Tenten membalas senyuman Neji. "Rasanya nggak sabar nunggu sampai minggu depan." Lanjutnya. Waktu untuk seleksi anggota baru klub basket cewek adalah minggu depan, karena minggu ini dipakai untuk seleksi anggota baru klub basket cowok.

Disudut lapangan sebelahnya NejiTen, terlihat Sai sedang ngobrol dengan anggota klub basket cowok yang baru.

"Sai, inikan hari kamis. Kamu mau ke sana lagi ya?" tanya Ino sambil mendekati Sai.

"Iya." jawab cowok itu singkat. "Kau mau menemani aku kan?" tanya Sai.

"Tentu saja. Biasanya juga gitu kan?" kata Ino sambil tersenyum manis pada Sai. "Tapi kita mampir ke toko bungaku dulu ya. Ada bunga yang harus kuantarkan siang ini." pinta Ino. Sai mengangguk pelan tanda setuju.

Beberapa hari kemudian saat klub basket cewek mengadakan rapat……

"Temari!" panggil Tenten melihat Temari yang sedang melamun sambil mencoret-coret kertas kosong yang ada di mejanya.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Temari yang baru bangun dari lamunannya.

"Kau kenapa sih? Kok ngelamun?" tanya Tenten.

"Lagi mikirin si Shikamaru nih." kata Temari jujur.

"Cieee mesranya." goda Ino yang membuat wajah Temari jadi memerah.

"Aduh bukan gitu. Aku lagi mikirin kenapa dia nggak pernah serius mengajakku kencan." kata Temari lagi sambil menarik nafas panjang dan kembali mencoret-coret kertas kosong yang ada di mejanya.

"Sebenarnya nasib kita nggak beda jauh sih. Setiap aku ngajak Sai untuk jalan-jalan, dia selalu bilang kalau kuburan adalah tempat terbaik untuk kencan." keluh Ino. "Huf…..aku jadi seperti pacaran dengan setan." lanjutnya. Sakura, Tenten, Hinata dan Temari tertawa mendengarnya.

"Trus gimana dengan kamu, Hinata?" tanya Tenten.

"A...ano...aku dengan Naruto-kun...i...itu..." kata Hinata malu-malu, dia memainkan jarinya seperti biasa.

"Kalau Hinata sih nggak perlu ditanya lagi. Sudah pasti kencannya ke restoran ramen favoritenya Naruto." kata Ino diikuti anggukan Hinata yang mengiyakan perkataan Ino,

"Sepertinya diantara kita semua, yang paling enak hanya Sakura ya?" kata Tenten sambil melirik Sakura yang lagi asyik membaca komik. Sebagai kapten klub basket yang baik, Tenten nggak marah kalau Sakura baca komik di ruangan klub basket cewek dengan syarat bacanya harus komik basket. Katanya sih biar bisa mempraktekkan teknik-teknik basket yang ada di komik.

"Eh? Kenapa aku?" tanya Sakura, dia menatap Tenten heran.

"Kamukan tinggal serumah dengan Sasuke. Jadi kalian bisa kencan kapan saja dong." kata Ino mengingatkan.

"Huh….. tinggal serumah sih tinggal serumah. Tapi kencankan beda." keluh Sakura yang membuat Ino, Tenten, Hinata dan Temari memandangi gadis berambut pink itu dengan pandangan penuh keheranan.

"Maksud Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata.

"Nanti kalau kamu tinggal serumah dengan Naruto, pasti akan ngerti kok." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum pada Hinata lalu kembali melanjutin baca komiknya.

"Huf……kencan ya?" kata Tenten. "Kenapa susah sekali sih." lanjutnya.

**TBC…**

…………………**..**

**Sebenarnya awalnya aku mau bikin Between Hate and Love PART 2 yang bakal ada Gaara, Karin, Pein dan Konan yang bakal membuat masalah baru bagi klub basket dan hubungan percintaan mereka. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir nggak jadi aja deh, kan udah happy ending.**

**Oh iya, minna…..**

**Bagusnya bikin satu chapter saja untuk semua pairing, atau satu chapter untuk satu pairing? Kasih ide dan saran kalian ya, maunya yang mana……**

**Aku tunggu loh…….**

**Kayaknya kalau satu chapter untuk satu pairing, berarti chapter depan adalah kencannya SaiIno.**

**Btw baca dan review ****The True Feelings**** juga dong he…..he. **

**Maaf ya kalau lama updatenya. Tagihan telpon membengkak nih, jadinya aku hanya bisa pake internet di warnet aja. **

**Boleh minta REVIEW nggak he...he. REVIEWnya dong...**


	2. Kencan 1: SaiIno

**Makasih banyak atas saran dan review kalian ya. Karena banyak yang suka 1 chapter untuk 1 pairing, jadi aku bikin seperti itu. Urutan pairingnya sesuai dengan urutan jadian mereka di Between Hate and Love. Jadi bagi yang udah pernah baca fic itu, udah tahu dong siapa pairing berikutnya….**

**Bagi yang belum baca, --cari tahu dengan jarimu--. Ha…ha…ha bercanda, nanti akan diberitahu di akhir chapter ini kok.**

………………………………

**Kencan 1: SaiIno**

Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, Shikamaru dan Neji sedang kumpul bareng di ruang klub basket cowok setelah selesai latihan. Anggota klub basket cowok yang lain sudah pulang semua. Sebenarnya mereka berlima berkumpul di ruang klub basket cowok itu bukan untuk rapat, tapi untuk membicarakan tentang tempat kencan yang baik untuk Sai dan Ino. Disisi lain, klub basket cewek sedang rapat di ruangan sebelah.

"Ha…ha…ha…. gimana Ino nggak marah coba? Masa kencannya selalu di kuburan." Naruto tertawa mendengar cerita Sai tentang kencannya dengan Ino. "Sai, walaupun kamu mirip setan. Tapi nggak perlu seperti itu kan. Aduh ha…ha…ha…perutku sampai sakit karena kebanyakan tertawa." Lanjut Naruto yang masih tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Huh….kamu kan sama saja. Selalu kencan di restoran ramen." keluh Sai, tampaknya dia sudah pasrah ditertawakan Naruto.

"Tapi restoran ramen masih jauh lebih baik dari kuburan kan ha….ha...ha." kata Naruto sambil tertawa lagi.

"Diam sedikit! Cowok ramen." keluh Sasuke yang lama-lama kesalnya juga sama si Naruto ini.

"Apaan sih, Teme." protes Naruto karena dipanggil gitu sama Sasuke.

"Apa katamu, Dobe. Berani sekali kau memanggilku Teme." Sasuke juga nggak terima dipanggil gitu sama Naruto.

"Teme!" Naruto nggak mau kalah.

"Dobe!" Sasuke juga nggak mau kalah.

"Sudah dong. Kita kan kumpul disini untuk membantu Sai mencari tempat kencan yang bagus." kata Neji menghentikan pertengkaran Naruto dan Sasuke.

-

-

Setelah diskusi selama setengah jam, akhirnya mereka memutuskan tempat kencan yang mungkin bakalan disukai Ino.

"Gimana, kamu setuju Sai?" tanya Neji.

"Hm…..aku rasa ide kalian bagus juga. Makasih ya." kata Sai sambil mengambil tasnya. "Sudah ya, kalau begitu aku ajak Ino dulu." kata Sai sambil berlari kecil.

"Huf….kenapa kita harus berkumpul untuk membicarakan hal nggak penting seperti kencan sih?" keluh Shikamaru yang hampir tertidur di kursinya.

"Jangan gitu dong, Sai kan teman kita juga." kata Neji sambil berdiri dari kursinya. "Lagian, kencan bukan hal yang nggak pentingkan." Lanjutnya.

"Shikamaru, bagaimana dengan kencanmu dan Temari? Kamu pernah ngajak dia kemana saja?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Kencan itu, memang hal yang paling merepotkan." kata Shikamaru cuek.

"Hah?" Naruto hanya bengong saja mendengar jawaban Shikamaru.

**__BHNL SPECIAL Kencan__**

Sementara itu klub basket cewek yang sedang rapat di ruangan sebelah……..

"Jadi begitulah. Mulai minggu depan kita………."

KREK

"Ino!" panggil Sai

"Eh! Sai?" Ino kaget melihat Sai yang tiba-tiba saja udah masuk ke dalam ruang klub basket cewek. Udah gitu dia nggak ngetuk pintu lagi. Tenten sampai nggak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, sementara Temari, Sakura dan Hinata hanya bengong saja melihatnya.

"Sai! Bisa nggak, kalau masuk kemari ketuk pintu dulu?" keluh Tenten yang agak kesal karena rapatnya jadi terganggu.

"Ah iya. Maaf aku lupa." Sai membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan meminta maaf pada Tenten dan yang lain. "Bisa pinjam Ino sebentar?" pinta Sai.

"Iya, tapi cepat ya." kata Tenten sambil kembali melanjutkan rapatnya. Ino langsung ngikutin Sai yang sudah keluar duluan.

**__BHNL SPECIAL Kencan__**

Kembali ke Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru dan Neji…………….

"Kok lama banget sih rapatnya." keluh Neji yang sedang nungguin Tenten selesai rapat. Sasuke, Naruto dan Shikamaru juga sedang nungguin pacar mereka masing-masing.

"Teme!" panggil Naruto ke Sasuke yang lagi main game di HPnya.

"Sasuke! Panggil aku Sasuke, Dobe!" keluh Sasuke.

"Iya deh Sasuke. Ng…..kamu kan tinggal serumah dengan Sakura. Kalian nggak berbuat yang aneh-aneh kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Aneh-aneh gimana? Huf….mau kencan saja sulit banget." keluh Sasuke sambil melanjutin main gamenya.

"Hah? Sulit gimana?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Neji juga jadi penasaran dengan ucapan Sasuke, sementara Shikamaru sudah tertidur lelap di kursinya.

"R-A-H-A-S-I-A" kata Sasuke cuek, membuat Naruto dan Neji jadi semakin penasaran.

**__BHNL SPECIAL Kencan__**

Kembali ke SaiIno……..

"Sai kamu ada perlu apa sama aku? Penting banget ya?" tanya Ino heran.

"Ah nggak juga kok. Hanya saja ada yang mau kutanyakan padamu." kata Sai sambil terus menatap Ino. "Ng….ha….hari ini kita kencan yuk." ajak Sai yang nggak pakai bertele-tele lagi.

"Nggak mau ah. Pasti ke kuburan lagi." tolak Ino. "Selama ini kan kuburan adalah tempat kencan terbaik menurutmu." Lanjut gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Bukan ke kuburan kok. Kali ini kita nonton bioskop ya."

"Beneran nih nonton bioskop?" tanya Ino bersemangat. Sai hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. Ino senang banget karena cowoknya itu akhirnya ngerti juga tentang keinginannya. "Film apa?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Entahlah. Sepulang dari sini, rencananya aku mau beli tiketnya dulu." kata Sai sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Kalau gitu. Cepat beli tiketnya." kata Ino yang udah nggak sabaran pingin nonton dengan Sai.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa pulang sendiri?" tanya Sai perhatian.

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Kan ada Sakura, nanti aku pulang bareng dia saja." kata Ino yang rumahnya searah dengan rumahnya Sasuke. "Biar dia nggak bermesraan terus dengan Sasuke." Lanjut Ino. Sai hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu nanti aku telpon kamu. Aku pulang dulu ya!" pamit Sai sambil berlari kecil.

**__BHNL SPECIAL Kencan__**

-

2 jam kemudian………………..

"Sai kemana sih? Kok dia belum datang juga. Katanya ketemu disini jam 5 sore." keluh Ino yang sedang nungguin Sai. Mereka janjian ketemu di depan gedung bioskop pada jam 5 sore, tapi Sai belum datang juga. Padahal Ino udah nungguin dia selama 2 jam.

Sementara itu Sai yang sedang berada di makam kakaknya……………

"Nii-san apa kau tahu, hari ini aku janjian dengan Ino loh. Kami janjian buat nonton bareng di bioskop." Sai sedang membersihkan makam kakaknya dan ngobrol sendiri disana. Sai percaya kalau kakaknya bisa mendengar apa yang dia katakan walaupun mereka sudah berada di dunia yang berbeda. "Eh...Tunggu! Bioskop?" Sai terdiam sejenak, dia teringat hal penting yang sudah dia lupakan.

"Gawat! Aku lupa! Semoga Ino nggak marah………" Sai segera berlari dari tempat itu menuju ke gedung bioskop tempat janjian dengan Ino.

Kembali ke Ino yang masih nungguin Sai di depan gedung bioskop………..

"HPnya nggak aktif lagi. Sebenarnya dia lagi ngapain sih?" keluh Ino yang masih terus mencoba mengubungi Sai.

"Ino! Hosh….hosh…..huf….u….untung kamu belum pulang." Sai segera menghampiri Ino dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

"Kamu kemana saja sih?" keluh Ino.

"Maaf tadi aku lupa. Kamu sudah lama nunggunya?" tanya Sai.

"Nggak lama kok. Baru 2 jam 20 menit!" kata Ino emosi.

"Maaf banget ya. Aku benar-benar lupa. Jangan marah ya." pinta Sai

"Sudahlah! Ayo cepat masuk." ajak Ino sambil menggenggam tangan Sai. Keduanya segera masuk ke dalam bioskop sambil menunjukkan dua tiket yang dibawa Sai.

10 menit kemudian…………

"Sai bodoh! Bodoh!Bodoh!" teriak Ino sambil menutup kedua kupingnya. Filmnya sudah selesai, orang-orang udah pada keluar dari gedung bioskop itu.

"Ino, kau kenapa sih?" Sai berusaha menjauhkan tangan Ino dari telinga gadis itu, biar bisa mendengar omongannya. "Akukan sudah mengajak kau nonton. Apa lagi yang salah?" tanya Sai heran. "Bukankah cewek sangat suka nonton film?" lanjutnya.

"Begini ya tuan." Ino menatap Sai emosi. "Cewek itu, sukanya nonton film romantis bukannya film horor! Mana filmnya hampir habis lagi!" bentak Ino kesal.

"Tapi kan biasanya lebih romantis kalau nonton film horor, biar bisa pelukan kayak di TV." kata Sai polos. Sebenarnya diantara semua anggota inti klub basket cowok, Sai adalah orang yang paling nggak mengerti segala hal tentang cewek selain Shikamaru tentunya. Tujuan dia mengajak Ino nonton film horor sebenarnya biar Ino bisa memeluknya erat, seperti di salah satu sinetron yang pernah ditontonnya.

"Huh aku sudah nggak takut lagi nonton film begituan! Kan setiap hari kamis kamu selalu ngajak aku ke kuburan sampai larut malam!" keluh Ino.

Gimana nggak marah coba. Sai udah bikin Ino nunggu selama 2 jam 20 menit, bikin mereka hanya nonton film itu selama 10 menit. Udah gitu bukannya film romantis, ternyata dia malah ngajak film horor. Mana pas masuk orang-orang pada menjerit karena menyangka Sai itu setan lagi. Ino sampai harus menjelaskan panjang lebar, sementara Sai hanya senyum-senyum saja.

(AN: Untuk fansnya Sai jangan marah ya. Ini hanya sedikit humor yang nggak lucu kok he…he…)

"Ino! Tunggu dong!" panggil Sai melihat Ino sudah melangkah pergi dari situ ninggalin dia.

"Nggak usah ngikutin aku!" Ino berlari kecil menghindari Sai. "Taksi!" panggilnya pada taksi yang kebetulan lewat disana. Sai terus mengejar Ino, tapi taksinya sudah keburu pergi.

**__BHNL SPECIAL Kencan__**

2 jam kemudian di rumah keluarga Yamanaka…………..

_Akh bodoh! Kenapa aku ninggalin Sai disana sih. Aduh kasihan kan, Sai sendiri disana _Gumam Ino.

"Nggak boleh gini terus, aku harus nelpon Sai dan minta maaf." kata Ino sambil mengambil HPnya dan menghubungi Sai.

Disaat yang sama Sai juga sedang menghubungi HPnya Ino……

Ino……

"Kok nadanya sibuk terus sih?"

………….

Sai……

"Gawat. Kayaknya dia masih marah."

…………..

-

2 menit kemudian……………

"Ah sudahlah! Peduli amat!" kata Ino sambil melempar HPnya ke lantai sampai baterainya terpental entah kemana. "Kalau dia memang niat minta maaf seharusnya dia yang nelpon aku dong. Kenapa aku yang harus nelpon dia?" kata Ino sambil memunggut kembali ke HPnya. Tapi dia tetap nggak bisa menemukan baterainya dimanapun.

Sementara itu, Sai yang masih mencoba menghubungi Ino………

"Kok masih belum diangkat juga sih? Kayaknya dia marah banget sama aku." Sai masih terus mencoba menghubungi Ino. "Oh iya, coba telpon ke rumahnya." Sai segera menghubungi telepon rumahnya Ino.

-

-

15 menit kemudian……………

"Sial! Yang ini juga sibuk terus lagi." Akhirnya Sai nyerah juga, dia menutup Hpnya. "Besok juga ketemu disekolah kok." kata Sai melemparkan tubuhnya ke kasur.

Kembali ke Ino……….

Sebenarnya dari tadi Sai nggak bisa menghubungi rumahnya Ino, karena papanya Ino lagi ngobrol dengan mamanya Ino lewat telpon. Mamanya Ino lagi keluar negeri, jadi sekedar kangen-kangenan suami istri gitu deh.

"Huh….. kenapa aku harus pusing memikirkannya. Dia juga pernah kok ninggalin aku sendirian di kuburan." keluh Ino sambil menutup lampu kamarnya dan tidur.

**Kencan 1 --GAGAL--**

**TBC….**

……………

**Tenang aja tetap happy ending kok. Sekali-sekali pingin bikin mereka bertengkar dulu he...he...**

**NEXT CHAPTER-- Kencan 2: ShikaTema--**


	3. Kencan 2: ShikaTema

**Makasih banyak kepada kalian semua yang udah membaca dan mereview fic ini...**

**Maaf banget karena lama updatenya...**

**Hiks...hiks...aku lagi kehabisan ide dan malas ngetik nih…….**

**...**

**Kencan 2: ShikaTema**

Jam istirahat siang di SMU KoGakure…………

Neji, Sasuke, Sai, Naruto dan Shikamaru sedang duduk bareng di bawah pohon rindang dekat ruangan klub basket.

"Apa! Ino marah?" tanya Neji heran. Sai hanya menggangguk pelan nggak bersemangat. "Aneh. Bukankah cewek sangat suka nonton film?" Neji jadi makin heran.

"Jangan-jangan dia ngajak nonton film horor lagi." kata Naruto enteng.

"Eh? Kok kamu tahu?" tanya Sai. Dia langsung mandangin Naruto dengan tatapan heran.

"Hmph…." Naruto hanya bengong menatap Sai sambil menahan tawa karena ternyata tebakannya tepat.

"Tapi kenapa Ino bisa marah? Kan nggak ada salahnya nonton film horor." Neji makin heran aja mendengarnya.

"Mungkin karena aku sudah bikin dia nunggu selama 2 jam 20 menit." kata Sai jujur.

"Apa! Selama itu!" Naruto dan yang lain kaget mendengarnya.

"Rasanya aku tahu kenapa Ino marah." kata Sasuke singkat lalu kembali sibuk dengan HPnya sendiri.

"Huf….aku kan sudah pernah bilang, kencan itu memang hal yang sangat merepotkan." kata Shikamaru sambil menepuk-nepuk celananya dan melangkah pergi dari situ.

"Eh kamu mau kemana?" tanya Naruto menghentikan sejenak langkah Shikamaru.

"Mencari Temari." jawab cowok berambut nanas itu singkat sambil meneruskan langkahnya, meninggalkan Naruto, Sasuke, Neji dan Sai yang menatap heran padanya. Tumben banget cowok pemalas kayak dia mau jalan sendiri mencari pacarnya.

**__BHNL SPECIAL Kencan__**

Sementara itu Temari yang sedang bersama dengan Ino, Sakura, Tenten dan Hinata di kantin……..

"Sai tega ya." kata Tenten sambil mengelus punggung Ino pelan.

"Cowok memang suka gitu sih." kata Temari sambil meminum jus apelnya.

"Ah nggak juga." kata Sakura singkat. Dia terlihat sedang bicara dengan seseorang lewat HP.

"Kamukan tinggal bareng dengan Sasuke, jadi kamu nggak akan mengerti penderitaanku." keluh Ino.

"Ah nggak juga." kata Sakura lagi. Lalu kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya di telpon.

"Kamu nggak ada kata-kata lain selain itu ya?" keluh Tenten mendengar Sakura kembali ngucapin perkataan yang sama dari sebelumnya. "Kamu lagi ngapain sih dari tadi?" tanya Tenten ngeliat Sakura yang sedang sibuk ngobrol di HPnya.

"Lagi ngobrol sama Sasuke nih." kata gadis berambut pink itu singkat sambil menutup HPnya. Ino, Tenten, Hinata dan Temari langsung memandangi dia dengan pandangan penuh keheranan. Sudah tinggal serumah masih telpon-telponan di sekolah?

"Sakura, kamu masih belum puas tinggal serumah dengan Sasuke ya?" tanya Temari heran.

"Nggak seperti yang kalian pikirkan kok. Hari ini Bibi ulang tahun, jadi kami ingin membeli hadiah kecil-kecilan untuknya." kata Sakura menjelaskan. "Lalu bagaimana dengan hubungan percintaan kalian?" tanya Sakura.

"Kalau aku…………Kalian sudah tahu sendiri kan?! Kencanku dengan Sai yang untuk pertama kalinya nggak di kuburan, ternyata gagal total." kata Ino nggak bersemangat.

"Tapi kamu masih lebih beruntung dari aku. Huf…..Shikamaru bahkan nggak pernah berinisiatif mengajakku kencan." keluh Temari.

"Kencan adalah hal yang sangat merepotkan." kata Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakang Temari.

"Eh! Shikamaru!" Temari kaget melihat Shikamaru sudah berada dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa cewek suka sekali dengan yang namanya kencan sih? Itukan sangat merepotkan." keluh Shikamaru sambil duduk disebelah Temari.

"Shikamaru, maaf ya tapi aku rasa hanya kamu saja yang merasa kalau kencan itu merepotkan." kata Tenten sambil tersenyum, dia ngelirik Temari yang kelihatan agak kesal dengan perkataan Shikamaru tadi.

"Shikamaru, bisa nggak sekali-kali kamu mengajak aku kencan?" tanya Temari sambil menatap Shikamaru serius. "Atau kamu memang nggak bisa bersikap sedikit romantis?" tambah Temari sedikit kesal.

"Jadi kamu ingin kencan yang romantis ya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja. Aku rasa semua cewek, pasti mau begitu." kata Temari diikuti anggukkan Ino, Tenten, Sakura, dan Hinata yang mengiyakan perkataan Temari.

"Kalau itu maumu, akan kukabulkan." kata Shikamaru sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Mungkin bukan kencan yang romantis. Tapi setidaknya, akan membuat kamu sangat menikmatinya." kata Shikamaru lalu melangkah pergi dari situ.

"Eh? Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Temari menghentikan sejenak langkah Shikamaru.

"Mencari informasi." jawab cowok itu singkat lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Hah?" Temari makin nggak ngerti dengan jalan pikirannya Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya memang ada yang nggak beres dengan si Shikamaru." kata Neji yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disitu bareng Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai. Mereka langsung duduk disamping pacar mereka masing-masing.

NaruHina………

"Na…Naruto-kun sudah makan?" tanya Hinata perhatian.

"Belum sih he….he. Aku mau pesan ramen. Kamu mau pesan juga?" tanya Naruto.

"A…aku sudah pesan. Tapi belum diantar." kata Hinata pelan.

"Kalau gitu aku pesan ramen dulu ya. Biar kita bisa makan bareng" kata Naruto sambil menuju ke tempat ramen.

SasuSaku………

"Sakura, jadikan beli hadiahnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jadi dong! Kita langsung cari hadiahnya saat pulang sekolah saja ya." kata Sakura bersemangat sambil tersenyum manis pada Sasuke.

"Terserah kamu deh." kata Sasuke sambil membalas senyuman Sakura.

SaiIno………

"Ino…." panggil Sai pada Ino yang masih mencuekin dia. "Jangan gini terus dong." Sai sedang berusaha membujuk Ino yang sedang ngambek karena kegagalan kencan mereka kemarin.

NejiTen………

Entah ada _angin_ apa. Tenten dengan entengnya sedang menyuapi Neji tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya. NaruHina yang sedang asyik makan bareng (tanpa suap-suapan kayak NejiTen tentunya) jadi berhenti makan, SasuSaku jadi berhenti membicarakan soal hadiah ulang tahun buat Mikoto, SaiIno jadi berhenti berantem sejenak, Temari jadi berhenti mikirin Shikamaru. Mereka semua langsung memandang NejiTen.

"Kapten, kalian mesra banget deh." goda Sakura pada kedua kapten klub basket itu.

"Eh! Neji kamu ngapain sih?" keluh Tenten yang baru nyadar (?) sedang menyuapi Neji.

"Kan kamu yang ngasih! Aku sih terima saja." Neji berkata dengan entengnya, membuat Tenten jadi agak kesal. Maka dimulailah pertengkaran kecil antara dua kapten klub basket yang nggak mau kalah ini. NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno dan Temari langsung tertawa melihat NejiTen yang lagi-lagi bertengkar karena nggak ada yang mau kalah.

**__BHNL SPECIAL Kencan__**

Sementara itu Shikamaru yang sedang mencari informasi………..

Sebagai cowok jenius dengan IQ 200, Shikamaru memang sangat jenius. Nggak seperti Sai yang langsung ngajak Ino nonton film horor, tanpa tanya dulu. Shikamaru mencari informasi tentang hal yang disukai Temari. Sebenarnya dia terlalu malas untuk melakukan itu, tapi karena sudah janji pada pacarnya itu akan memberikan tempat kencan yang disukainya, jadi 'terpaksa' dia mencari informasi.

Orang yang dimintai informasi oleh Shikamaru adalah Kankurou, adik pertamanya Temari. Sebenarnya lebih mudah kalau Shikamaru bertanya pada Gaara, adik keduanya Temari yang sekelas dengannya. Tapi ternyata bertanya pada Gaara, jauh lebih sulit dari yang dibayangkan. Karena selain dia nggak mau mencampuri urusan percintaan kakaknya, Gaara juga sangat sibuk belakangan ini. Sebagai kapten klub sepakbola, dia harus selalu siap latihan sampai larut karena pertandingan final sepakbola antar SMU tinggal sebentar lagi.

"Yang disukai nee-chan?" Kankurou terlihat bingung mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, dari orang yang belum begitu dikenalnya. Selama ini yang tahu Shikamaru pacaran dengan Temari, hanya Gaara yang sekelas dengan Shikamaru. Tapi tampaknya, dia nggak pernah mengatakannya pada Kankurou. "Kamu siapa?" lanjutnya sambil terus memperhatikan Shikamaru yang terlihat begitu mengantuk.

"Aku pacarnya." Shikamaru hanya menjawab singkat.

"Eh?" Kankurou terlihat sedikit terkejut. _'Dia pacarnya nee-chan?' _batin Kankurou bingung.

"Jadi gimana? Apa yang dia sukai?" tanya Shikamaru yang sudah terlihat sangat bosan harus menghadapi Kankurou yang masih kelihatan nggak percaya kakaknya pacaran Shikamaru.

"I..itu nee-chan sangat suka dengan alunan musik instrumental." Kankurou akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru, walaupun dia masih agak bingung.

"Oh gitu. Makasih ya." Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Shikamaru langsung pergi ninggalin Kankurou yang masih terlihat bingung.

**__BHNL SPECIAL Kencan__**

-

-

7 jam kemudian…………

Biar nggak nunggu lama kayak Ino yang nungguin Sai sampai 2 jam, sampai mereka hanya nonton ending filmnya saja. Temari menjemput Shikamaru dirumahnya. Berkali-kali ibunya Shikamaru harus bolak-balik bangunin Shikamaru yang lagi-lagi ketiduran saat sedang ganti baju. Temari hanya tertawa kecil saat ibu cowok berambut nanas itu, berulang kali meminta maaf padanya karena cowok itu yang selalu ketiduran.

_'Ada angin apa nih? Kok tumben, dia yang ngajak kencan?' _batin Temari sambil ngelirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

Nggak lama kemudian mereka sudah sampai di depan tempat pagelaran musik…………..

"Shikamaru, kamu hebat. Aku jadi makin sayang sama kamu." kata Temari sambil memeluk tangan Shikamaru. _Ternyata dia bisa romantis juga _Gumam Temari senang.

-

15 menit kemudian………..

Ternyata Shikamaru nggak bisa nahan kebiasaannya kalau sedang berada di tempat yang agak sepi, apalagi ditambah dengan alunan musik yang tenang dan merdu dari berbagai alat musik instrumental. Bayangin aja, dia tertidur lelap dari awal sampai akhir pentas. Udah gitu ngoroknya keras banget lagi, sampai ngalahin merdunya suara alunan musik instrumental yang sedang dipentaskan. Temari sampai harus berkali-kali minta maaf pada orang-orang yang ada disitu, yang terus menatap dia dan Shikamaru dengan aura membunuh.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah selesai pentas……….

"Uhk…Temari gimana?..." Shikamaru yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya, mengucek-ngucek matanya sambil ngelirik ke tempat duduknya Temari. "….kamu se….Eh?" Shikamaru langsung panik karena nggak mendapati Temari di sebelahnya. Ruangan yang tadinya agak ramai itu, sekarang sudah kosong melompong. Tampaknya pagelaran musik itu sudah selesai. "Apa ini?" Shikamaru mencoba membaca kertas yang ditempel di bangku depannya.

Kertas itu adalah pesan dari Temari yang berisi:

_Untuk: Tuan Nara Shikamaru si tukang tidur yang sedang tertidur lelap di bangkunya sekarang._

_Kalau kamu begitu suka tidur. Kenapa nggak mengajak aku kencan di kamarmu saja? Atau ajak saja aku kencan dalam mimpimu._

_Bye-bye Tuan Tukang Tidur……._

_Semoga mimpi indah disini……._

_Dari: Seseorang yang tadi kencan denganmu._

"Akh….Sial! Temari! Tunggu!" Shikamaru segera meremas kertas itu dan berlari mengejar Temari.

**__BHNL SPECIAL Kencan__**

Sementara itu Temari yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari tempat itu…………

_'Payah! Dia bahkan nggak mengejar aku. Apa dia masih tertidur ya?' _batin Temari yang sengaja nggak naik taksi agar bisa dikejar Shikamaru. Dia melakukan itu karena nggak ingin menyesal kayak Ino yang ninggalin Sai dengan naik taksi.

Kembali ke Shikamaru……………

Pemuda berambut nanas itu sekarang sudah naik taksi sambil terus melihat sekelilingnya untuk mencari Temari.

_'Temari kemana sih? Akh……kenapa kencan itu begitu merepotkan sih?' _batin Shikamaru yang masih sangat mengantuk.

Kembali ke Temari……………

Ada seorang pemuda yang dengan perlahan mengikuti Temari dari belakang. Sebenarnya dia sengaja memperlambat langkahnya, biar nggak mengganggu Temari yang sedang terlihat begitu kesal.

_'Eh? Sepertinya ada seseorang yang sedang mengikutiku. Jangan-jangan………..He…he sudah kuduga dia pasti akan mengejar kemari.' _batin Temari senang.

"Shikama………" Temari segera membalikkan badannya dan menatap kebelakang. "Eh! Gaara!" Temari agak kaget mendapati adik paling bungsunya yang ada disana bukan Shikamaru. "Kau ngapain sih? Bikin kaget aja." keluh Temari. Dia lalu memperhatikan Gaara yang sedang merangkul tas sekolahnya, sepertinya dia belum pulang ke rumah dari tadi siang. "Dari mana saja? Kok masih pakai seragam sekolah?" tanya Temari melihat Gaara yang masih pakai seragam sekolah, hanya saja atasannya udah pakai baju santai.

"Baru pulang latihan." jawab Gaara singkat.

"Latihan selarut ini!?" Temari kaget mendengarnya. "Kenapa kamu nggak masuk klub basket saja sih?" tanya Temari.

"Cobalah tanyakan itu setahun yang lalu." kata Gaara datar. Sebenarnya setahun yang lalu Gaara memang sempat akan masuk ke klub basket, tapi nggak jadi karena dilarang Temari yang saat itu masih belum akur dengan tim basket cowok.

"Tapi itu kan dulu, waktu kami masih bertengkar dengan tim basket cowok. Sekarang sih beda lagi ceritanya." kata Temari.

"Hn…." Gaara nggak menjawab, dia hanya terus melangkah pergi meninggalkan Temari.

"Kamu nggak ada niat masuk klub basket? Dulukan kamu suka banget dengan basket." Kata-kata Temari itu, menghentikan langkah Gaara sejenak.

"Sudah nggak tertarik lagi." kata Gaara singkat, lalu meneruskan kembali langkahnya. Dulu karena dilarang Temari masuk klub basket, Gaara memutuskan untuk masuk klub sepakbola. Ternyata dia sangat cepat beradaptasi dan terpilih menjadi kapten setahun kemudian, jadi dia nggak mungkin ninggalin klub itu. Apalagi nggak lama lagi mereka akan ada pertandingan final yang jika dimenangkan, mereka akan menjadi juara 4 kali berturut-turut.

"Huf….ya sudah. Dasar keras kepala." keluh Temari.

"Nee-san…." Gaara menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, dia berbalik menatap Temari.

"Kenapa? Kamu sudah mau masuk klub basket?" tanya Temari semangat.

"Sudah malam. Ayo pulang." ajak Gaara.

_Mungkin dia agak keras kepala dan dingin. Tapi bagiku dia adalah adik terbaik sedunia _Gumam Temari sambil tersenyum.

"Nee-san?" Gaara heran melihat Temari sedang menatap dia sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"OK tapi sebelum itu kita belikan makan malam untuk ayah dan Kankurou dulu ya." kata Temari bersemangat. Untuk sesaat sepertinya dia sudah lupa dengan Shikamaru.

**__BHNL SPECIAL Kencan__**

Kembali ke Shikamaru 2 jam kemudian…………

Ternyata Shikamaru sudah tertidur lelap di dalam taksi.

"Tuan, anda mau turun dimana?" tanya sopir taksi itu sambil sesekali menengok ke belakang, tempat duduknya Shikamaru. Cowok berambut nanas itu ternyata sudah tertidur lelap. Sopir taksi itu, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghentikan sejenak taksinya dan membangunkan Shikamaru.

"Maaf….tuan! Tuan ayo bangun!" sopir taksi itu mengguncangkan sedikit tubuh cowok berambut nanas itu untuk membangunkannya.

"Ng…?" Shikamaru akhirnya terbangun juga. "Eh! Dimana ini?" tanya cowok yang masih sangat mengantuk itu.

**__BHNL SPECIAL Kencan__**

Kembali ke Temari yang sudah sampai di rumah bersama Gaara………

"Wah sate ini enak sekali!" kata Kankurou bersemangat sambil mengantap sate yang dibeli Temari dan Gaara tadi. "Nee-chan sate ini kamu beli dimana?" tanya Kankurou, tapi nggak diperhatiin Temari yang sedang ngeliatin HPnya.

_'Shikamaru kenapa sih? Dia bahkan nggak menghubungiku.' _batin Temari yang masih menunggu telpon dari Shikamaru.

"Nee-chan!" panggil Kankurou melihat Temari yang sedang ngelamun.

"Eh kenapa?" tanya Temari yang baru bangun dari lamunannya.

"Ah nggak kok. Aku bantuin Gaara dulu ya." kata Kankurou lalu berdiri dari kursi malasnya dan menuju ke dapur untuk membantu Gaara yang sedang nyiapin piring untuk makan bersama.

_'Shikamaru bodoh! Apa sih yang dipikirkannya!' _batin Temari kesal.

Kembali ke Shikamaru………..

_'Gawat nih! Pulsaku habis lagi. Mana uangku hanya cukup buat ongkos pulang.' _batin Shikamaru sambil ngelirik isi dompetnya yang pas-pasan. _'Makanya aku nggak suka dengan yang namanya kencan. Merepotkan sih!' _batinnya lagi. Cowok berambut nanas itu, naik lagi ke taksi yang ditumpanginya tadi dan menuju ke rumahnya. Kali ini, dia berusaha keras agar tidak tertidur lagi.

**Kencan 2 --GAGAL--**

**TBC………………**

…………………………………………**.**

**Akh…..jelek ya? Hiks….hiks sudah kuduga. Makanya aku hampir nggak jadi mengupdate fic ini…….**

**Sejujurnya aku selalu berusaha adil kepada semua pairing. Tapi karena idenya beda-beda, jadi mungkin panjang ceritanya nggak sama untuk setiap pairing. He…he…jangan marah ya. **

**NEXT CHAPTER-- Kencan 3: NejiTen--**

**Minta Review dong! He…he….**


	4. Kencan 3: NejiTen

**Halo minna he...he...Lama nggak jumpa ya...**

**Hiks...hiks...PR-ku banyak banget sih. Jadi belum bisa kesini deh...**

**Makasih banget sama kalian yang masih mau nungguin fic ini...**

**...**

**Kencan 3: NejiTen**

"Jadi gitu deh." kata Temari, menutup cerita tentang kencannya bersama Shikamaru pada teman-temannya yang dengan bersemangat sedang dengarin ceritanya. "Huf…payah dia bahkan nggak mengejar ataupun mengabari aku." Lanjutnya sambil mengeluh.

"Ha….ha…ha…kalau gitu, Sai masih lebih baik dong." kata Ino sambil tertawa, membuat teman-temannya pada ngeliatin dia dengan pandangan heran. "Eh!" Ino menghentikan tawanya, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tersadar. "Tadi aku bilang Sai lebih baik ya?" tanya Ino, dia menatap Hinata yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

"I…iya, tadi Ino-chan bilang begitu." jawab Hinata sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Huh! Lebih baik apanya." kata Ino mengeluh, dia membantah kata-katanya barusan. "Cowok yang baik, nggak akan biarin pacarnya nunggu sampai 2 jam lebih tanpa kabar berita." Lanjutnya kesal.

"Cowok memang payah sih." kata Tenten sambil memainkan bolpennya. "Neji juga sama saja." Lanjutnya sedikit mengeluh.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Neji?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Entahlah. Aku juga nggak ngerti dengan jalan pikiran si _Cinde…._eh….Neji itu." kata Tenten kembali mengeluh.

"Sudah lama ya kamu nggak manggil Neji dengan sebutan _Cinderella._" goda Ino, membuat wajah Tenten jadi memerah mendengarnya. "Jadi kangen he….he..." Lanjut gadis berambut pirang itu sambil tertawa kecil.

"Apaan sih. Saat itu kan lain ceritanya." keluh Tenten dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Iya. Saat itu kan kamu nggak bisa manggil nama orang yang kamu suka." tambah Sakura cuek.

"Sakura!" keluh Tenten lagi. Sakura hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Tenten.

"Eh…eh….Sakura coba lihat itu." kata Temari sambil menunjuk ke arah luar jendela. Sakura ninggalin tempat duduknya dan mendekati Temari. Yang lain juga ngikutin Sakura, mendekati Temari dan menatap ke arah luar jendela. Diluar jendela terlihat Sasuke sedang bersama dengan seorang gadis. Nggak lama kemudian gadis itu menyelamati Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Sasuke hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang nggak gatal. Gadis itu kemudian berlari kecil meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Kayaknya tadi dia _'ditembak' _gadis itu deh." kata Tenten, diikuti anggukkan yang lain. "Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanyanya pada Sakura.

"Huf….sudah biasa." kata Sakura pelan, dia lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya. "Ayo lanjutin, bukankah kita mau bikin brosur untuk pendaftaran anggota baru nanti?" kata Sakura sambil ngelanjutin nulis 'kata-kata' yang akan dipakai buat brosur. Saat ini sedang jam istirahat, mereka sedang berada di ruang klub basket cewek untuk bikin brosur penerimaan anggota baru klub basket.

"Kayaknya bakalan banyak gadis-gadis (fansnya Sasuke) yang bersorak gembira kalau kalian putus deh." kata Ino sambil kembali ke tempat duduknya dan bantuin Sakura. "Yang cowok (fansnya Sakura) juga." Lanjutnya. Sakura hanya diam saja tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia masih sibuk dengan brosurnya.

"Aku rasa sebaiknya brosur ini ditaruh gambar deh." kata Temari ngeliatin salah satu brosur yang udah jadi. "Biar lebih menarik." Lanjutnya.

"Bagus juga idemu. Tapi siapa yang pintar menggambar ya?" tanya Tenten sambil ngeliatin anggota klubnya bergantian.

"Minta aja bantuan pacarnya cewek aneh yang ada disampingku ini." kata Sakura cuek sambil nunjuk ke arah Ino.

"Cewek aneh apaan!" keluh Ino mendengar kata-kata Sakura barusan.

"Benar juga. Sai kan pintar gambar." kata Tenten senang. "Ino, bisakan minta bantuan Sai untuk bikinin gambar di brosur kita?" tanya Tenten ke Ino yang sedang kesal pada Sakura yang lagi tertawa jahil.

"Nggak mau ah." tolak Ino. "Akukan lagi bertengkar dengan dia." Lanjutnya.

"Ayolah. Pleaseeee." bujuk Tenten sambil bermanja-manja (?) pada Ino.

"Iya deh." kata Ino pada akhirnya karena nggak tahan lihat tingkah Tenten yang biasanya tegas jadi kayak gitu. "Mana brosurnya." Ino langsung ngerebut brosur yang sedang ditulis Sakura. Dia segera ninggalin ruang klub basket cewek untuk mencari Sai.

**__BHNL SPECIAL Kencan__**

Sementara itu Neji…………………..

Pemuda berambut panjang itu sedang bersandar di sebuah pohon besar, dekat ruangan klub basket cowok. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sedang dia pikirkan.

"Neji!" panggil Lee yang kebetulan lewat disana.

"Hn?" Neji menoleh menatap cowok itu. "Ada apa?" tanyanya. Lee adalah teman baik Neji sejak SD, dulu dia sempat menolak masuk ke klub basket karena cintanya ditolak Sakura yang saat itu masih mencari cinta pertamanya.

"Kamu lagi ngapain sih?" tanya Lee heran. "Nggak biasanya kamu begini. Ada yang sedang kamu pikirkan?" tanya Lee.

"Ya." jawab Neji seadanya.

"Tenten ya?" tanya Lee menebak-nebak. Neji hanya menggangguk pelan. "Ha…ha….sudah kuduga." Lee tertawa melihat tingkah Neji.

"Lee, apa cewek suka cowok yang perhatian?" tanya Neji.

Lee hanya menatap Neji heran. "Kau kenapa sih? Ada masalah dengan Tenten?" tanya cowok itu.

"Nggak juga sih, hanya saja………..ah nggak kok." kata Neji sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Sejujurnya, aku jauh lebih senang dengan sifatmu sekarang." Lee tersenyum sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Neji.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau benar-benar sudah berubah. Sudah bukan Neji yang dingin dan nggak berperasaan seperti dulu." Lee kembali tersenyum, kali ini dia sudah menatap Neji. "Kau jadi berubah sejak bertemu Tenten." lanjut cowok yang selalu bersemangat itu.

"Ya. Dia benar-benar telah mengubahku." kata Neji sambil memainkan daun kecil yang sedang dipegangnya. "Dulu….saat bertengkar dengannya adalah saat yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupku." Lanjut cowok berambut panjang itu sambil tertawa kecil, mengingat hari-hari yang penuh pertengkaran saat mereka belum jadian beberapa bulan yang lalu. Saat itu Tenten yang merupakan kapten klub basket cewek selalu menentang sikap Neji yang egois dan nggak mau kalah. Dan entah sejak kapan Neji jadi sengaja menggoda Tenten agar bertengkar dengannya, karena dengan bertengkar mereka jadi begitu dekat.

**__BHNL SPECIAL Kencan__**

Sementara itu Ino…………….

"Jadi bisakan kamu gambarin sesuatu di brosur ini?" tanya Ino agak kesal, karena dari tadi Sai hanya ngeliatin dia sambil tersenyum. "Sebenarnya dari tadi kamu dengar nggak sih?" lanjutnya.

"Kamu masih marah ya?" tanya Sai sambil terus ngeliatin Ino.

**__BHNL SPECIAL Kencan__**

Kembali ke ruang klub basket cewek………….

"Kok Ino lama banget sih?" keluh Temari sambil ngeliatin jam tangannya.

TOK….TOK…..TOK……

"Nah itu pasti Ino." kata Tenten sambil melihat ke arah pintu. "Masuk!" Pintu dibuka perlahan, tapi ternyata yang ada disana bukan Ino tapi Naruto.

"Hinata!" panggil Naruto bersemangat. "Makan ramen yuk! Katanya di kantin lagi promo loh." ajak Naruto.

"Naruto-kun….." wajah Hinata memerah melihat Naruto. Dia lalu memainkan jarinya seperti biasa.

"Naruto! Kau tahu kan ini dimana?" tanya Tenten kesal. _'Kenapa hampir semua anggota tim basket cowok nggak ada yang tahu sopan santun sih? Dulu Sai__. S__ekarang bocah ini.' _batin Tenten sambil ngelirik Naruto.

"Nyonya Hyuuga." goda Naruto pada kapten klub basket cewek itu. Wajah Tenten jadi memerah mendengarnya. "Bisakan aku bawa Hinata sekarang?" tanya cowok itu.

"Ya sudah. Pergi sana!" kata Tenten kesal, walaupun dalam hati senang banget karena dipanggil gitu.

"Yes! Ayo Hinata!" Naruto langsung menggenggam tangan Hinata dan pergi dari situ. Sakura dan Temari hanya bengong melihatnya.

"Jadi gimana nih?" tanya Temari, sesaat setelah Naruto membawa Hinata keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi!? Bubar!" kata Tenten sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

**__BHNL SPECIAL Kencan__**

Kembali ke Neji………….

Sekarang cowok berambut panjang itu sedang berada di perpustakaan sambil membaca buku-buku tentang bintang. Dia ada disana sesuai dengan saran dari Lee.

Jam pulang sekolah……………..

"Tenten!" Neji berlari kecil mendekati Tenten.

"Ya?" Tenten tersenyum melihat Neji. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Hari ini kamu mau kencan denganku ke planetarium?" tanya Neji, membuat Tenten jadi heran mendengarnya.

"Kamu nggak lagi sakit kan?" tanya Tenten. "Bukankah kamu nggak suka dengan bintang?" tanyanya lagi.

Sejujurnya ada beberapa sifat Neji yang kurang disukai Tenten. Salah satunya adalah sifat Neji yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi begitu dingin saat sedang kencan. Biasanya kedua pasangan ini selalu kencan ke planetarium atau ke bukit di belakang sekolah untuk melihat bintang. Saat melihat bintang, Neji hanya diam sambil sesekali tersenyum pada Tenten.

Percaya atau tidak sebenarnya alasan Neji untuk diam, hanya karena dia nggak ngerti sama sekali tentang bintang-bintang yang dengan riangnya selalu ditunjuk Tenten saat mereka sedang kencan. Padahal Neji adalah salah satu siswa yang cukup berprestasi di sekolah. Dia selalu masuk tiga besar setiap kali penerimaan rapor. Tapi dia malah selalu mendapat nilai jelek di pelajaran astronomi dan fisika yang mengajarkan tentang bintang. Mungkin alasan utamanya adalah karena dia selalu kepikiran dengan Tenten saat mendengar kata 'bintang'.

"Aku suka kok. Gimana bisakan?" tanya Neji sambil menggenggam tangan Tenten lembut.

"Bisa dong. Aku senang banget deh." kata Tenten senang. Neji tersenyum melihatnya.

**__BHNL SPECIAL Kencan__**

Sementara itu pairing yang lain…..

ShikaTema……….

"Temari, kamu marah karena kejadian kemarin ya?" tanya Shikamaru sambil terus menguap. Dia ngantuk banget karena kemarin nggak bisa tidur tenang.

"Entahlah!" kata Temari agak jutek. Kesal melihat tingkah Shikamaru.

SaiIno…….

"Ino, ini gambarnya. Udah jadi." kata Sai sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas yang ada gambarnya pada Ino.

"Makasih." kata Ino pelan. Walaupun sayang banget sama Sai, tapi sejujurnya dia masih agak kesal dengan Sai karena kejadian saat kencan mereka yang lalu.

NaruHina…….

"Hinata, nanti makan ramen lagi ya." kata Naruto bersemangat.

"Naruto-kun, kita mau kemana sekarang?" tanya Hinata pada Naruto yang terus menggenggam tangannya.

SasuSaku…….

"Tadi ada cewek yang '_menembak_'ku." kata Sasuke jujur. "Tapi aku sudah menolaknya." Lanjutnya cepat, sebelum Sakura salah paham.

"Aku tahu kok." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke populer sih." Lanjut gadis berambut pink itu sambil tertawa kecil. Sasuke tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura lembut.

**__BHNL SPECIAL Kencan__**

2 jam kemudian………

NejiTen sedang berada di planetarium. Tenten sedang menunjuk bintang-bintang yang ada disana sambil bersemangat. Sesekali Neji meralat nama-nama bintang yang disebut Tenten sambil menunjuknya.

"Aduh salah Tenten. Yang itu namanya ……." kata Neji menjelaskan.

"OK deh! Terserah kamu saja!" potong Tenten agak kesal karena dari tadi ucapannya tentang nama bintang selalu dibantah oleh Neji. "Sudah ah! Aku mau pulang saja!" kata Tenten kesal. Dia mengambil tas kecilnya dan berlari kecil ninggalin Neji.

"Eh! Tunggu dong!" Neji langsung mengejar Tenten. Tapi karena Tenten larinya cepat banget, Neji jadi nggak bisa mengejarnya.

"Taksi!" Tenten menghentikan mobil sedan yang lewat di depannya dengan cepat. Dia segera menaiki mobil itu.

"Maaf nona, ini……." kata supir yang mengendarai mobil itu.

"Cepat jalan!" pinta Tenten, nggak mikirin apa yang mau dikatakan supir itu. Akhirnya supir itu sedikit mengalah, dia langsung tancam gas ninggalin tempat itu.

_Mobil siapa itu? _Gumam Neji heran.

**__BHNL SPECIAL Kencan__**

Sementara itu Tenten 10 menit kemudian………………..

_Akh...kenapa sih dia hari ini? Bikin kesal aja..._ Gumam Tenten kesal. Sebenarnya Tenten nggak salah, nama-nama bintang yang dia ucapkan memang benar sih. Neji juga nggak salah, hanya saja dia salah baca buku. Mereka tinggal di Jepang, tapi yang dibaca Neji adalah buku tentang bintang-bintang di Eropa. Banyak banget bintang yang ada di Jepang nggak bisa dilihat di Eropa, begitu pula sebaliknya. Karena terlalu bersemangat (?) dia sampai nggak sadar kalau salah baca buku.

Tiba-tiba mobil yang dinaiki Tenten berhenti, membuat gadis itu jadi sedikit panik.

_'Eh kenapa? Kenapa mobilnya tiba-tiba berhenti? Jangan-jangan dia……..PEMERKOSA!!' _Tenten mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Dia bahkan sudah bersiap dengan jurus karate andalannya kalau orang itu menyerangnya.

"Maaf nona, tapi aku harus mengatakan hal ini pada anda." kata pria setengah baya itu sopan. Dia menatap Tenten yang sedang kelihatan panik.

"Te….tentang apa?" tanya Tenten gugup, masih dengan gaya karatenya.

"Aku cuma mau bilang, kalau mobil ini bukan taksi. Ini mobil pribadi saya." kata pria setengah baya itu sambil tersenyum.

"Eh!" Tenten terkejut mendengarnya. _'Pantas saja dari tadi aku nggak melihat argometernya.' _batin Tenten sambil memperhatikan sekeliling mobil itu yang memang nggak mirip taksi. Mobil itu bahkan masih terlihat baru dengan tempat duduk yang masih dibungkus dengan plastik. Karena tadi lagi emosi, dia jadi tidak menyadarinya. "Ma….maaf. Kalau gitu aku turun disini saja ya." kata Tenten pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menutupi wajahnya yang agak merah karena malu.

"Oh nggak apa-apa kok." pria setengah itu kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah Tenten. "Aku antar sampai di rumahmu ya." Lanjutnya. Dia kembali menyetir mobilnya, menuju ke rumah Tenten. Tadi saat naik Tenten sempat mengatakan alamatnya karena mengira mobil itu taksi.

"I…iya makasih" kata Tenten pelan, masih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Nggak perlu malu. Aku juga punya anak yang kira-kira sebaya denganmu." pria itu berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Anak paman?" Tenten mengangkat wajahnya menatap pria setengah baya itu penasaran.

"Hm….anakku cowok. Dia cukup tampan." Pria itu sedikit tertawa saat mengatakannya. "Kalau dia belum punya pacar, pasti sudah aku kenalkan padamu." Lanjut pria itu masih sambil tertawa.

"Sayangnya……. aku juga sudah punya pacar." kata Tenten sambil tertawa kecil. Dia sangat menikmati pembicaraan dengan pria setengah baya itu. "Walaupun dia bikin kesal. Tapi aku sayang banget sama dia." Lanjut Tenten sambil tersenyum.

"Ck…ck….dasar anak muda." Pria itu kembali tertawa mendengar perkataan Tenten.

Tenten juga ikut tertawa. _'Sepertinya aku pernah melihat paman ini deh. Tapi dimana ya?' _batin Tenten penasaran, sambil memperhatikan pria setengah baya itu.

**__BHNL SPECIAL Kencan__**

Kembali ke Neji yang sudah pulang ke rumah, 1 jam kemudian………...

Pemuda berambut panjang itu sedang duduk di teras rumahnya sambil ngelamun mikirin Tenten yang naik mobil nggak dikenalnya. _'Mobil siapa ya tadi? Kenapa Tenten naik mobilnya? Apa Tenten selingkuh?' _batin Neji.

_TIIN……TIIIIN _

Suara klakson mobil di depan rumahnya, membangunkan Neji yang sedang melamun. Neji bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Dia mendekati arah klakson mobil yang mengganggunya.

"Eh!" Neji terkejut melihat mobil yang ada di depan rumahnya itu. Tidak salah lagi! Mobil itu adalah mobil yang dinaiki Tenten tadi. Pemuda berambut panjang itu segera menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke dada sambil menatap mobil itu dengan mata marah. _Mau apa mobil brengsek itu kemari? _Gumam Neji kesal.

Tidak lama kemudian, pintu mobil itu terbuka. Seorang pria setengah baya dengan rambut panjang seperti Neji turun dari mobil itu. Pria itu tersenyum melihat Neji.

"Sore Neji. Tumben banget kamu ada di rumah jam segini." kata pria setengah baya itu sambil melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan angka jam 5 sore.

"A….ayah!" Neji sangat terkejut melihat ayahnya yang mengemudikan mobil yang membawa Tenten tadi. Walaupun banyak mobil seperti itu di Jepang. Tapi Neji nggak akan lupa dengan mobil yang dinaiki Tenten tadi.

"Ini mobil baru ayah." Pria setengah baya itu kembali tersenyum melihat Neji. Pria itu bernama Hizashi Hyuuga, ayahnya Neji dan saudara kembar ayahnya Hinata.

"Tenten?" Neji segera berlari kecil mendekati mobil itu. Dengan cepat dia segera melihat ke dalam mobil itu.

"Kamu lagi cari apa?" Hizashi heran melihat anaknya seperti sedang panik mencari sesuatu dari dalam sana.

"Tenten." jawab Neji singkat sambil menutup kembali pintu mobil itu.

"Tenten? Apa itu?" tanya Hizashi, nggak paham apa yang sedang dicari Neji.

"Cewek yang tadi naik mobil ini. Yang rambutnya cokelat dengan gaya kayak _Mickey Mouse_."

"Oh cewek aneh tadi?" Hizashi teringat pada cewek aneh yang naik mobilnya tadi. "Tapi kenapa kamu bisa tahu kalau dia naik mobil ini?" tanya Hizashi heran.

"Dia pacarku." jawab Neji singkat, jelas dan padat.

"Pacarmu? Ha…ha…kenapa kebetulan sekali ya?" Hizashi jadi tertawa mendengarnya. "Kalian lagi bertengkar ya?" tanyanya.

"Hn..." Neji hanya mengangguk pelan nggak bersemangat.

"Kamu mau tahu apa yang dia katakan pada ayah tentang kamu?" tanya Hizashi, dia tersenyum ngeliatin Neji.

"Dia bilang apa?" tanya Neji penasaran.

"Katanya walaupun kamu bikin kesal. Tapi dia sayang banget sama kamu." kata Hizashi sambil tersenyum. Dia menepuk pelan pundak anaknya itu dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

Neji jadi senang mendengarnya. Dia segera mengambil HPnya dan menghubungi Tenten.

Neji: "Halo. Tenten? Aku….."

Tenten: "Kenapa kamu baru telpon sekarang _Cinderella_?!"

TUT……TUT……TUT

Tenten sudah menutup telponnya. Neji hanya bengong mandangin HPnya. _'Cinderella lagi?'_ batin pemuda berambut panjang itu.

**__BHNL SPECIAL Kencan__**

Sementara itu Tenten yang lagi kesal…….

_'Neji bodoh! Bodoh! Kenapa dia baru telpon sekarang sih? Apa dia nggak mencemaskan aku?' _batin Tenten kesal. Sebenarnya dia nggak terlalu marah dengan kejadian di planetarium itu. Yang bikin Tenten kesal, Neji nggak menghubungi dia. _'Apa dia nggak benar-benar mencintai aku ya?' _batinnya lagi.

**Kencan 3 --GAGAL--**

**TBC………………**

…………………………………………**.**

**Ho….ho.…ho….akhirnya aku bisa mengupdate chapter ini juga………**

**Oh iya, maafin fic aku yang banyak OOCnya ya. Susah banget bikin mereka nggak OOC hiks…hiks….**

**NEXT CHAPTER-- Kencan 4: NaruHina--**

**Gawat nih kayaknya bakalan lama lagi updatenya. Hiks….hiks…..****PR-ku banyak sih……**

**Minta ****REVIEWnya dong****! Hiks…hiks…biar nggak kayak Between Hate and Love yang biasa. Baru nyadar, ternyata fic itu jumlah** _**hitsnya**_** paling banyak diantara semua fic yang aku bikin (senang sekaligus sedih). Hiks…hiks…bahkan jauh ngelebihin jumlah reviewnya. **

**Karena itu REVIEW ya he…he…**


	5. Kencan 4: NaruHina

**Maaf…..maaf….maaf……-sembah sujud ke para pembaca-**

**Hiks…..hiks….maaf lama banget ya…..**

**Aku sulit dapat ide buat NaruHina sih. Jujur aja, aku nggak benci NaruHina kok. Aku juga suka sih. Lihat aja, hampir di semua fic aku ada NaruHina kan? Hanya saja mereka bukan termasuk pairing favorite aku, jadi susah nyari idenya hehe…. –Ngefans sama NaruSaku dan KibaHina- **

**Sebelumnya, aku akan membalas review dulu ya.**

**naruchu-chan....**Iya pada saling berhubungan. Mereka masing2 punya masalah dalam kencan. NaruHina? Lihat aja deh sendiri.

**Whitepurple....**Hehe makasih kalau kau jadi menyukai SaiIno karena fic ini. Hm....SasuSaku? Tunggu aja di chapter depan ya! --Btw kok kamu udah nggak pernah hubungin aku lagi.--

**yellow_monkey....**Hehe maaf kalau bagian kencannya NejiTen agak dikit. Di chapter ini ada NejiTen lagi kok.

**Uz. Khai....**Makasih ya. Iya tenang aja, SasuSakunya chapter depan kok.

**Akina Takahashi....**Iya ini NaruHinanya. Hehe sudah aku review kok. 

**Angie Da Angel....**Iya, memang nggak ada orang yang sempurna. Bahkan Neji pun pasti punya kelemahan.

**Mayura....**Iya ya pasti si Tenten malu nih. Hiks...hiks...kebanyakan bikin tugas jadi hiatus deh.

**?Anna?....**Hehe makasih ya.**  
**

**Nakamura arigatou….**Makasih ya. Iya ini udah diupdate kok hehe.

**lil-ecchan….**Ecchan!!! Ini NaruHinanya! Buat kamu deh!

**blackpapillon….**Hehe makasih. OK akan aku perhatikan (-tapi agak payah juga sih dibagian itu hehe-). Iya ya, aku jadi kepikiran. Aku masih ada di ffn sampai saat inikan karena pairing itu juga haha. Sekali lagi makasih banyak atas saran dan kritiknya.

**Azumi Uchiha…..**Iya nih Neji dan Tenten sama-sama salah haha. Hm? Lihat aja nanti. Adakah yang berhasil?

**anti sakura tsunade Karin….**Hehe makasih ya.

**Matsuri….**Maaf. Tapi maksudku hanya buat SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, SaiIno dan ShikaTema aja. Aku nggak ada niat untuk bikin GaaMatsu. Maaf banget ya, tapi sebenarnya aku lebih suka GaaSaku dari GaaMatsu sih hehe. Maaf, tapi aku nggak bisa memenuhi permintaan kamu untuk membuat GaaMatsu.

**Muggle 30.05.80….**Peluk balik Muggle-chan *apaan sih?*. Iya NejiTen emang cocok ya hehe.

**Jezz….**Hehe makasih ya Jezz-chan. Iya cowok emang payah.

**TensaisBaka…..**Iya, NejiTennya ada lagi kok. Mereka kan kaptennya, jadi punya pengaruh besar di fic ini hoho.

**Naruto…..**Iya ini udah diupdate kok.

**X-tee…..**Hm…SasuSakunya chapter depan. Iya nih lagi banyak PR jadi hiatus deh hehe.

**Sabaku no gHee….**Saya setuju! Adil emang susah! Hiks…hiks…makanya bagiannya NaruHina baru jadi deh. Hehe makasih banyak atas saran dan kritiknya ya.

**sanji-kun….**Iya lama banget ya. Maaf deh. Ini aku kasih chapter 5nya.

**V3….**Hehe makasih. Iya ini NaruHinanya.

**graceful-hime…..**Hehe makasih ya. Fanfic tentang SasuSaku? Kebanyakan fic aku memang tentang mereka sih. Yang terbaru judulnya Suratan Takdir.

**Dhien Glocyanne….**NaruHina? Sukses nggak ya? Baca aja deh sendiri. *ditimpuk*

**Hyuuzuchan….**Iya nih lama banget. NaruHinanya lihat aja di chapter ini. Eh? Jadi OC ya?.....Maaf banget tapi aku nggak pernah membuka lowongan OC di fic aku. Agak susah bayangin karakternya, wajahnya dan lain-lain gitu. Maaf banget ya.

**Terima kasih atas semua review kalian ya. Karena semua itulah, aku jadi semangat buat ngelanjutin fic ini. **

**OK selamat membaca….**

……

**Kencan 4: NaruHina**

Naruto sedang berada di depan rumahnya Hinata. Hari ini seperti biasanya, dia akan menjemput Hinata untuk pergi bareng ke sekolah. Sejak jadian dengan Hinata, Naruto jadi rajin bangun pagi biar bisa pergi bareng Hinata ke sekolah. Dengan gaya kayak detektif, dia memperhatikan kertas berukuran A4 yang ditempelkan di depan pagar rumah Hinata. Kertas itu berisi gambar kepala anjing dengan tulisan 'AWAS ANJING GALAK' dibawahnya.

_Kenapa bukan 'AWAS OM GALAK' saja? _Gumam Naruto sambil tertawa kecil. Hinata yang baru keluar dari rumah, jadi bingung dibuatnya.

"Pagi Naruto kun." Sapa Hinata sambil tersenyum. Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kertas tadi. Dia menatap Hinata dan membalas senyuman gadis itu. "Ada yang lucu?" tanya gadis pemalu itu penasaran.

"Ah nggak kok." Bantah Naruto cepat. Bisa gawat kalau dia ketahuan menertawakan ayahnya Hinata. "Ng….ayahmu mana?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Ya dia harus waspada setiap kali menjemput Hinata, sebelum dia dikejar dengan sapu seperti waktu itu.

"Ada di dalam. Mau kupanggilkan?" tanya Hinata polos.

Naruto jadi panik mendengar paman galak itu ada di dalam rumah. "Eh! Nggak usah! Ayo pergi." Dengan cepat diraihnya tangan Hinata. Dia menggenggam tangan Hinata dan segera pergi dari sana.

Wajah Hinata terlihat sangat memerah, menyadari Naruto sedang menggenggam lembut tangannya.

**__BHNL SPECIAL Kencan__**

-

4 jam kemudian, saat jam istirahat siang di sekolah…………..

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari, dan Tenten sedang berada di kantin untuk makan siang.

"Hei aku bertengkar dengan Neji loh." kata Tenten sambil ngeliatin keempat temannya bergantian. Sebenarnya dia enggan mengulangi perkataannya. Tapi karena dicuekin dari tadi, jadi 'terpaksa' dia mengulangnya lagi.

"Iya tahu. Kamukan sudah 5 kali mengatakannya." kata Sakura yang sudah bosan mendengar curhatan Tenten yang sudah berulang-ulang. Dia melanjutkan memakan mie baksonya yang tadi sempat terganggu karena cerita Tenten.

"Kok nggak ada yang menghibur aku?" kata Tenten agak memprotes tindakan teman-temannya itu. _'Kenapa sih mereka? Nggak tahu apa orang lagi kesal.' _Batin gadis berambut cokelat itu kesal dengan ulah teman-temannya.

"Hm….." jawab Ino dan Temari nggak bersemangat. Sama-sama gagal kencan bisa membuat mereka memahami perasaan Tenten saat ini. Tapi mereka terlalu malas untuk menanggapinya.

"Tapi, Tenten-chan bertengkar dengan Neji nii-san kan sudah biasa." kata Hinata pada akhirnya, diikuti anggukkan yang lain.

"Betul tuh haha…." Sakura jadi tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Hinata. Tenten jadi kesal sambil memandangi Hinata dengan aura membunuh.

Hinata yang sadar dia sedang dipandangi Tenten dengan aura membunuh. Segera menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan jarinya seperti biasa. _'Gawat! Salah ngomong deh.' _Batin Hinata agak takut.

"Hinata…." Panggil Tenten dengan suara yang dibuat-buat. Persis seperti suara Nenek Sihir yang sedang memanggil mangsanya. Hinata jadi makin takut mendengarnya. Bukan hanya Hinata, Sakura dan yang lain juga jadi memandangi Tenten dengan pandangan ngeri.

"I…iya. A..ada apa, Tenten-chan?" Hinata melirik Tenten perlahan, lalu kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Takut melihat wajah kaptennya yang sedang marah itu.

Ino mengambil beberapa uang di dompetnya. Dia segera bersiap membayar makanan dan minuman yang dipesannya pada ibu kantin. Sebelum melangkah pergi ke kasir untuk membayar, Ino tersenyum pada Tenten dan berkata "Baik-baik dengan calon adik iparmu, Nyonya Hyuuga." Kata Ino jahil dengan penekanan pada kata 'Nyonya Hyuuga'.

"Ino!" Wajah Tenten jadi merah mendengarnya. Entah karena kesal atau deg-degan. Yang pasti wajahnya terlihat sangat merah saat itu.

**__BHNL SPECIAL Kencan__**

Ruang Klub Basket cowok……

"Ha…ha…ha si Tenten menyangka ayahmu supir taksi?" Naruto tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Entah sudah berapa lama dia tertawa setelah mendengar cerita Neji.

"Cukup Naruto!" keluh Neji dengan nada kesal karena ditertawakan oleh Naruto. "Ayo kembali. Jam istirahat sudah habis nih." ajaknya. Dia segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu menuju ke kelas.

"Kalau tertawa terus, nanti kualat loh." kata Sai mengingatkan Naruto. Dia membereskan buku gambar yang selalu dibawanya sebelum akhirnya berlalu ke kelas bersama Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"Eh! Tunggu dong!" Naruto segera berlari kecil mengejar teman-temannya.

**__BHNL SPECIAL Kencan__**

-

3 jam kemudian. Saat pulang sekolah…

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Dia melirik Neji yang sedang bersandar di depan gerbang ke sekolah.

"Apanya?" Neji menatap Naruto malas yang hanya dibalas tatapan kesal Naruto karena ternyata sejak tadi ucapannya nggak didengar Neji.

"Tentang pamanmu. Ayahnya Hinata. Om galak itu." Kata Naruto mengingatkan. "Gimana, ada cara agar dia nggak galak lagi?" tanya Naruto penuh harap. Berharap sepupunya Hinata ini bisa menemukan solusi terbaik untuknya.

"Ada satu cara." Jawab Neji pada akhirnya. Naruto menatap Neji dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Putus saja dengan Hinata." Lanjut Neji singkat, tepat, padat dan jelas.

"Apa! Kau gila ya?" protes Naruto cepat. Kesal juga karena kata-kata itu meluncur langsung dari sepupu kekasihnya. "Apa nggak ada cara lain?" tanya Naruto lagi. Berharap kali ini dia mendapat jawaban lebih baik.

"Buktikan saja pada paman kalau serius dengan Hinata. Aku rasa dia akan mengerti." Jawab Neji. Pada akhirnya cowok itu memberikan juga jawaban yang berguna.

Naruto terdiam. Perlahan otaknya mulai mencernah maksud Neji.

Sasuke sedang ngelihatin jam tangannya, menunggu Sakura yang sedang rapat dengan anggota klub basket cewek yang lain. Tampaknya klub basket cewek lebih banyak rapatnya dari prakteknya sendiri ya? Maklumlah mereka memang lebih jago mengatur strategi sih. Sai dan Shikamaru sudah pulang duluan. Sai pernah membaca di satu buku, katanya dia harus berpura-pura bersikap cuek untuk melihat perasaan kekasihnya padanya. Ya karena semakin kau kejar, dia akan semakin jauh. Shikamaru? Entah kenapa dia sudah menghilang sejak tadi.

"OK! Sudah kuputuskan! Aku akan membuktikan cintaku pada Hinata!" seru Naruto sambil membusungkan dadanya, bangga. Dan tentu saja, hal itu membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian. Murid-murid yang sedang lalu-lalang di depan gerbang sekolah jadi menatapnya sambil tertawa. Sementara Sasuke dan Neji, sepakat dengan satu kata 'Baka'.

Tanpa disadari Naruto, Hinata yang sedang berjalan keluar gerbang bersama Sakura, Tenten, Ino dan Temari. Jadi terdiam mendengar ucapannya barusan. Wajah gadis pemalu itu benar-benar memerah sekarang. "Na…Naruto-kun." Bisiknya sambil memain-mainkan jarinya seperti biasa. Keempat temannya terlihat sedang tertawa kecil disampingnya.

"Hinata!" Naruto senang mendapati Hinata sudah berada di belakangnya. "Ayo kita kencan!" ajak Naruto tanpa basa-basi lagi. Langsung digenggamnya tangan mungil gadis pemalu itu.

"Tapi kemana Naruto-kun?" Hinata berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Naruto. "Kedai ramen lagi?" tanya Hinata menebak-nebak.

"Bukan di kedai ramen. Tapi di rumahmu." Jawab Naruto cuek. Nggak peduli dengan pandangan nggak percaya dari Sakura, Ino, Tenten dan Temari. "Hari ini, kita akan kencan di rumahmu!" seru Naruto lantang, masih sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Eh?!" Hinata seakan tidak percaya dengan yang di dengarnya. Di rumahnya? Padahal berdiri di depan rumahnya saja, Naruto nggak mau lama-lama. "Kau serius, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata nggak percaya.

"Tentu saja." Naruto menjawab yakin. Berusaha meyakinkan Hinata kalau dia benar-benar serius kali ini. "Ayo pulang!" ajaknya, masih sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata.

**__BHNL SPECIAL Kencan__**

"……." Neji hanya terdiam memandangi Naruto yang sudah berlalu dengan Hinata. _'Dia serius?' _batin cowok berambut panjang itu.

"Minggir _Cinderella_, kau menghalangi jalan!" keluh Tenten agak kesal karena Neji menghalangi jalan keluarnya, menyadarkan Neji dari lamunannya.

"Tenten. Kau masih marah ya?" tanya Neji saat Tenten berjalan melewati dirinya. "Kalau salah aku minta maaf." Neji sedikit membuang egonya untuk meminta maaf pada Tenten.

Tenten menjadi tersentuh mendengarnya. "Neji…" panggilnya lembut.

"Tapi bintang Salib Selatan memang tidak ada di Tokyo. Itu hanya ada di Pulau Hateruma." Tambah Neji. Sedikit menjelaskan kekeliruan Tenten tentang bintang.

Tenten jadi kesal mendengar ucapan Neji barusan. "Akh...peduli amat dengan bintang. Aku mau pulang!" kata Tenten kesal sambil melangkah pergi dari situ. _'Neji bodoh! Kalau saja nggak pakai kata 'Tapi….', pasti aku sudah memaafkannya.'_ Batin Tenten kesal. Kali ini dia tambah kesal pada cowok berambut panjang itu.

"Ten…." Neji hanya bisa terdiam melihat Tenten sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Huh! Kau payah sih." Temari mengeluh melihat tingkah Neji. "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu membahas lagi tentang bintang itu pada Tenten. Dia jadi makin kesal deh." Jelas Temari, sedikit menyadarkan Neji atas kesalahannya tadi.

"Cowok memang payah sih. Nggak ngerti perasaan ceweknya." Ino ikut mengeluh. Dari tadi dia sudah melirik ke sana kemari tapi tidak menemukan Sai.

"Ayo pulang, Ino. Sepertinya kita senasib." Ajak Temari sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Dia juga tidak menemukan Shikamaru.

"Gimana nih? Kayaknya tambah kacau." Keluh Sakura sambil melirik Sasuke yang masih diam sejak tadi.

"Sudahlah. Ayo pulang." Ajak Sasuke sambil menggenggam lembut tangan Sakura.

"Eh? Nanti kalau dilihat ayahmu gimana?" Sakura segera melepaskan genggaman Sasuke. Dia segera berbalik badan untuk menutupi wajahnya yg memerah.

"Payah! Ini kan masih di sekolah. Belum di rumah." Kata Sasuke mengingatkan. Sakura menoleh menatapnya dan tersenyum.

Neji hanya bisa melihat kepergian SasuSaku sambil menarik nafas panjang. Sakura terlihat tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Aneh, bukankah tadi dia yang menghindar saat Sasuke menggenggam tangannya? Kenapa sekarang malah dia yang menggenggam tangan Sasuke?

**__BHNL SPECIAL Kencan__**

2 jam kemudian di rumah Hinata……..

"Ja…jadi begitulah paman." Kata Naruto gugup sambi mengelap keringatnya yang terus bercucuran. Seorang Uzumaki Naruto keringatan karena gugup? Hei! Itu nggak mungkin. Tapi itulah yang dia alami sekarang saat harus bertemu langsung dengan ayahnya Hinata. "Aku benar-benar serius dengan Hinata!" katanya berusaha meyakinkan.

"Kalau aku bilang, nggak setuju dengan hubungan kalian. Kau mau apa?" tanya Hiashi sinis. Dia terus memandangi Naruto yang masih keringatan. Sementara Hinata sendiri sedang duduk di samping Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Memain-mainkan jarinya seperti biasa.

"A…aku…akan berusaha!" Naruto terus memperlihatkan keseriusannya pada Hinata, membuat Hiashi sedikit tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu, ada syaratnya."kata Hiashi tegas. Naruto memandanginya dengan tatapan takut-takut. "Kau harus berhenti dari klub basket. Gimana?" tanya Hiashi.

"A…aku…" Naruto mulai bimbang. Antara basket dengan Hinata, mana yang harus dipilih? Dia sangat mencintai keduanya. Setelah berpikir cukup lama, Naruto akhirnya membuat sebuah keputusan. Sebenarnya nggak lama sih hanya 5 menit saja. "Jika itu syaratnya. Aku akan berhenti dari klub basket!" jawabnya lantang. Ya sekarang Hinata lebih penting dari basket. Apalagi klub basket sudah semakin banyak peminatnya. Anggotanya juga sudah bertambah. Tidak seperti dulu yang hanya pas 5 orang.

"Bagus! Aku suka jawabanmu." Hiashi tersenyum puas sambil melirik Naruto dan Hinata bergantian. Naruto terlihat sedang tersenyum bangga karena telah mengambil keputusan yang tepat. Hiashi melirik sekelilingnya, mendapati mangkok ramen yang tadi berisi ramen untuk Naruto sekarang sudah kosong. Mangkok ramen itu benar-benar tampak seperti baru dicuci saja, tidak ada sehelai mie pun yang tersisa. "Kau suka sekali dengan ramen ya?" tanya Hiashi yang sudah melirik Naruto kembali.

"Iya! Aku suka banget dengan ramen!" seru Naruto sambil tersenyum. Kalau sudah bicara tentang ramen, memang tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan semangat cowok yang satu ini. Untuk sesaat, dia sedikit lupa sedang berbicara dengan siapa.

"Kalau begitu. Maukah kamu berhenti makan ramen demi Hinata?" tanya Hiashi sambil tersenyum tipis. Pertanyaan kali ini tampaknya benar-benar berat buat Naruto.

……..

**__BHNL SPECIAL Kencan__**

-

1 Jam kemudian…..

Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke sedang berada di restoran ramen. Beberapa mangkuk ramen yang bertumpuk di depan Naruto, mengisyaratkan kalau perut cowok berambut pirang itu sudah terisi penuh dengan ramen.

"Aku tak percaya ini. Kau lebih memilih ramen daripada Hinata?" tanya Sakura dengan nada nggak percaya. Naruto nggak menjawab. Sebenarnya dia sendiri juga nggak tahu jawabannya.

"Baka, dobe." Sasuke hanya berkomentar singkat mendengar curhatan panjang Naruto. Dia datang ke restoran ramen ini karena dipanggil Naruto. Ah lebih tepatnya dipaksa. Dia mengajak Sakura untuk ikut dengannya, karena menurut dia wanita akan lebih mengerti masalah seperti ini.

"Jadi bagaimana dong? Aku sangat mencintai Hinata. Tapi juga sangat menyukai ramen." Naruto mengeluh sambil menarik nafas panjang. Diliriknya Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian, berharap ada jawaban memuaskan dari mereka. "Ramen sudah menemaniku sejak kecil." Kata Naruto dengan mata mulai berkaca-kaca. Sepertinya dia sudah menganggap ramen seperti teman baiknya sendiri.

'_Payah! Mana ada orang yang hampir menangis saat sedang membicarakan tentang makanan?' _batin Sasuke sambil melirik Naruto yang menurutnya sudah sangat berlebihan kalau sudah bicara tentang ramen.

Sakura tampak tersentuh mendengar cerita Naruto. Matanya kini sudah tampak berkaca-kaca. "Aku mengerti Naruto. Aku juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama saat harus berpisah dengan boneka kesayanganku ketika pindah ke Tokyo." Kata gadis berambut pink itu. Suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar.

Sasuke menatap Sakura nggak percaya. Bisa-bisanya dia terpengaruh sama Naruto. _'Sepertinya aku salah bawa orang.' _Batin Sasuke sedikit mengeluh. "Hanya hal seperti itu saja. Nggak perlu sampai sedih beginikan?" tanyanya kesal.

"Tapi itu sangat berarti." Sakura berkata sambil mengelap air matanya yang sudah siap meluncur dari mata indahnya. "Kalau kau disuruh pilih antara aku dan tomat. Kau akan pilih yang mana, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Ah..itu…" Sasuke nggak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kini dia terdiam seribu bahasa. _'Tentu saja aku pilih Sakura. Dia kan cinta pertamaku yang sudah aku tunggu selama 10 tahun. Tapi aku juga nggak mau pisah dengan tomat!' _batin Sasuke bingung.

"Gimana? Apa yang kau pilih?" tanya Sakura lagi. Dia terus menatap Sasuke untuk menunggu jawaban dari pemuda itu.

"Aku pilih…." Akhirnya Sasuke angkat bicara juga. Sakura menatapnya serius, menunggu jawabannya. Naruto yang duduk disamping Sakura sedang menahan tawa sambil melirik Sasuke dengan pandangan '_rasain Teme'_. "Ah sudahlah! Kan kita kemari bukan untuk membicarakan tentang itu. Jadi sekarang gimana dengan Hinata?" tanya Sasuke, mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Ah iya!" Sakura tersadar akan sesuatu. "Naruto!" Dipandanginya Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh. "Aku tidak peduli apapun keputusanmu. Tapi aku nggak akan membiarkan kau menyakiti teman baikku!" lanjutnya tegas.

"I…iya aku mengerti, Sakura-chan. Aku juga nggak mau hubunganku dengan Hinata berakhir begitu saja." Naruto mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum lirih. "Kau tahu? Aku sangat mencintainya."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku rasa Hinata akan senang mendengarnya." Sakura tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Naruto pelan. Sedikit menyemangati cowok itu.

"Hm….terima kasih Sakura-chan." Kata Naruto sambil membalas senyuman Sakura. "Aku nggak akan menyerah!" seru Naruto bersemangat. Dipandanginya beberapa mangkok ramen yang sudah kosong di depannya. "Paman! Aku pesan 2 porsi ramen lagi!" seru Naruto sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Apa! Inikan sudah piring ke-5!" protes Sakura, mengingatkan Naruto tentang jumlah ramen yang sudah dia makan tadi. "Sebenarnya kau mencintai Hinata atau ramen sih?! Kenapa kau nggak menikah saja dengan ramen?!!!" lanjutnya kesal.

**__BHNL SPECIAL Kencan__**

Hinata sedang duduk disamping jendela kamarnya. Dia menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Dia tidak percaya ini, padahal hampir saja ayahnya nggak menentang hubungannya dengan Naruto lagi. Tapi semuanya justru jadi kacau hanya karena ramen.

"Nee-chan." Hanabi masuk ke kamar Hinata sambil membawa beberapa potong kue. Karena pintunya sedang terbuka, dia tidak perlu mengetuk dulu.

"Ya. Ada apa, Hanabi-chan?" tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum pada adiknya itu.

"Nee-chan lagi mikirin si _Pangeran Ramen_ ya?" tanya Hanabi sambil menatap Hinata penuh arti.

"_Pangeran Ramen_?" Hinata agak bingung dengan _'Pangeran Ramen'_ yang disebutkan Hanabi barusan. "Maksudmu Naruto-kun?" tanyanya menyakinkan.

Hanabi mengangguk kecil petanda 'iya'. "Aku rasa dia sangat keren! Dia seperti pahlawan pembela ramen!" Hanabi berkata bersemangat. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihatnya. "Dan kau tahu? Dia tidak takut pada ayah kita yang galak." Kali ini Hanabi berkata sedikit berbisik, takut kedengaran ayahnya.

"Naruto-kun, memang keren." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Oh iya, sebaiknya kau cepat tidur. Besok kau sekolah pagi kan?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya. Aku tidur dulu ya, nee-chan." Hanabi berlari kecil keluar dari kamar Hinata. "Jangan lupa. Dimakan kuenya." Katanya mengingatkan sebelum akhirnya berlari menuju ke kamarnya.

_'Huf...apa yang harus kulakukan?' _batin Hinata sambil menatap langit yang terlihat begitu bertaburan bintang hari ini. Sekilas, dia dapat melihat wajah Naruto sedang tersenyum. _'Naruto-kun' _batinnya dengan wajah memerah.

**Kencan ****4**** ---GAGAL****---**

**TBC**

……………………………**.**

**Hore!!! Aku nggak percaya ini. Akhirnya aku berhasil membuat NaruHina juga.  
Ini chapter tersulit dari semua fic yg pernah aku bikin. Sulit nyari ide buat NaruHina sih hehe.**

**Ng...kalau chapter ini mengecewakan, jelek, dll. Maafin aku. Hiks...hiks....susah cari ide nih.  
**

**Sebenarnya aku agak ragu mau mengupdate fic ini. Takutnya nggak ada yang baca karena udah kelamaan.**

**Btw kalau sempat, r n r Suratan Takdir juga dong hehe. Makasih…**

**------------------------------------**

**NEXT CHAPTER****----Kencan 5: SasuSaku**

**REVIEW?**


	6. Kencan 5: SasuSaku

**Maaf banget minna….**

**Aku baru sadar kalau fic ini udah lama banget nggak diupdate.**

**Hiks...hiks…gomen, idenya nggak mau mampir ke aku sih.**

**-**

**-**

**Kencan 5: SasuSaku**

Temari, Ino, Hinata dan Tenten sedang berada di ruang klub basket cewek untuk menunggu bel masuk berbunyi. Mereka sudah tiba di sekolah sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Sakura? Ah lupakanlah. Sejak tinggal serumah dengan Sasuke, dia jadi sering datang terlambat. Ya tidak terlambat banget sih, palingan dia datang 5 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan sampai terlambat.

Hinata terlihat gugup sambil terus memainkan jarinya seperti biasa. Sementara ketiga temannya, terlihat sedang menatapnya penasaran.

"Hmph...kencanmu gagal karena ramen?" tanya Ino sambil menahan tawa. Hinata hanya mengangguk pasrah. Kalau tidak dilirik Tenten dengan aura neraka, Ino pasti sudah tertawa lepas.

Temari menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi kayu yang didudukinya. Setelah menarik nafas panjang, dia mengeluh. "Kalau begitu semuanya gagal dong."

Tenten yang sedang ngelamun tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Hei! Bukankah Sasuke dan Sakura......"

**__BHNL SPECIAL Kencan__**

Sasuke berjalan dengan santainya sambil sesekali melirik ke arah gadis berambut pink yang sedang berjalan bersamanya. Gadis itu terus tersenyum sejak tadi, sesekali dia mengucapkan salam pada orang yang dijumpainya.

Sejenak kemudian, saat mereka sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolah. Terlihat beberapa cowok sedang berdiri di sana. "Selamat pagi, Sakura." Sapa mereka ramah.

"Selamat pagi semuanya." Balas gadis berambut pink itu sambil tersenyum. Sikap ramah Sakura memang membuat banyak cowok yang jatuh cinta padanya. Sayangnya aura membunuh yang dikeluarkan Sasuke dari sorot matanya, membuat cowok-cowok itu takut menyatakan cinta pada gadis berambut pink itu.

Tidak tahan melihat Sakura terus tersenyum pada cowok-cowok itu, Sasuke segera menarik tangannya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam sekolah. Tapi baru 4 langkah dari gerbang sekolah tadi, serombongan cewek terlihat sedang merapikan rambut mereka. Sepertinya mereka sedang menunggu kedatangan Sasuke, terlihat jelas dari gelagat mereka saat Sasuke datang.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke." Sapa cewek-cewek itu sambil mencoba tersenyum seramah mungkin pada Sasuke.

Sayangnya tidak seperti Sakura yang dengan ramah membalas salam dari cowok-cowok tadi, Sasuke justru meneruskan langkahnya begitu saja tanpa peduli. "Hn." Hanya gumaman kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi itupun sudah cukup untuk membuat cewek-cewek itu menjerit senang.

-

-

**__BHNL SPECIAL Kencan__**

Sakura melirik penasaran pada teman-temannya yang sekarang sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum nggak jelas. Tentu saja yang tersenyum nggak jelas itu hanya Ino, Temari dan Tenten saja. Hinata hanya memainkan jarinya seperti biasa.

Setelah sepersekian detik tersenyum nggak jelas, Ino memulai pembicaraan. "Kami ingin tahu, gimana kencanmu dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Ino yang sekaligus menghapus rasa penasaran Sakura.

Gadis berambut pink itu terlihat menarik nafas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ino barusan. "Gimana apanya? Aku bahkan tidak pernah kencan dengannya!" seru gadis berambut pink itu kesal. Kesal karena dia belum pernah kencan dengan kekasihnya sendiri.

"APA!!! Kalian tinggal serumah tapi belum pernah kencan?!" seru Ino, Temari, dan Tenten kompak. "Apa kata dunia?!" Untung saja mereka sedang berada di dalam ruang klub basket cewek sekarang, jadi tidak ada orang yang mendengar seruan mereka tadi. Bisa gawat kan kalau satu sekolahan tahu, Sasuke dan Sakura itu tinggal serumah.

Tenten, Ino, Hinata dan Temari mulai tenggelam dalam bayangan mereka sendiri. Mereka tidak habis pikir, kenapa masih ada orang sebodoh Sasuke dan Sakura yang tidak pernah kencan padahal sudah tinggal serumah.

'_Jangan-jangan Sasuke yaoi, makanya dia tidak bereaksi pada Sakura.' _batin Temari menebak-nebak. Karena punya dua adik cowok yang seumuran dengan Sasuke, dia jadi punya pikiran aneh-aneh deh.

'_Jangan-jangan Sakura jatuh cinta sama Itachi.' _Batin Tenten menebak-nebak. Sepertinya dia cukup yakin kalau Sakura bakalan jatuh cinta pada Itachi yang berambut panjang itu, seperti dia yang juga jatuh cinta pada cowok berambut panjang.

'_Jangan-jangan Sakura yuri.' _Batin Ino menebak-nebak. Menurutnya, hanya cewek nggak normal yang tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan bersama cowok setampan Sasuke. _'Di…dia menatapku. TIDAAAK Jangan-jangan dia jatuh cinta padaku!' _batinnya takut.

'_Jangan-jangan Sakura-chan nggak suka makan tomat.' _Batin Hinata menebak-nebak. Tampaknya kegagalan kencannya dengan Naruto yang disebabkan karena ramen, masih cukup membekas pada gadis pemalu ini.

Sakura jadi makin heran karena teman-temannya terus saja menatapnya padahal dia sudah mau bicara jujur pada mereka. Dilihat dari raut wajah mereka saat menatapnya, ada yang terlihat sedih (Temari), ada yang senyum-senyum nggak jelas (Tenten), ada yang terlihat takut menatapnya (Ino), dan ada yang terus menatapnya penasaran (Hinata). Sakura yakin, mereka pasti sedang punya pikiran yang aneh-aneh tentang dia dan Sasuke sekarang.

"OK! Cukup semuanya!" seru Sakura sambil menepuk kedua tangannya. "Kami tidak pernah kencan karena peraturan ayahnya yang begitu ketat." Jelas gadis berambut pink itu, sebelum teman-temannya berpikir terlalu jauh.

**__BHNL SPECIAL Kencan__**

Neji terlihat sedang memberi pengarahan pada para anggota klub basket yang baru. Sebagai kapten yang baik, dia memang harus bisa mengesampingkan urusan pribadi dan klub.

Beberapa anggota baru yang lain, sedang diajari Sasuke cara mencetak angka. Kadang pemuda itu terlihat mengelap keringatnya sambil menatap kesal pada para fans girlnya yang begitu gaduh saat dia sedang memegang bola.

Naruto bertugas melatih kecepatan lari anggota baru. Tapi karena kurang konsentrasi, kadang dia jauh melewati ring basket yang menjadi patokan sebagai garis finish.

Berbeda dengan Neji, Sasuke dan Naruto yang sibuk dengan anggota baru klub basket mereka. Sai lebih terlihat sibuk dengan buku sketsanya. Sesekali dia melirik sekelilingnya sebelum melanjutkan menggambar.

Shikamaru lebih memilih duduk santai sambil sesekali menggosok-gosokkan matanya karena ngantuk. Pemuda itu terlihat begitu malas mengikuti latihan hari ini.

Neji hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang melihat teman-temannya yang terlihat tidak bersemangat. Dia tahu, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan kisah cinta mereka yang jadi kacau karena kencan bodoh yang mereka lakukan belakangan ini. _'Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!' _Batinnya.

-

-

**__BHNL SPECIAL Kencan__**

Berkat bantuan Ino, Temari, Tenten dan Hinata, akhirnya Sakura bisa menikmati kencan berduanya dengan Sasuke. Tanpa bantuan teman-temannya, pasangan ini hampir tidak bisa kencan karena peraturan yang ketat dari Fugaku. Bayangin saja, Fugaku sudah menentukan jam pulang mereka yang mengharuskan Sasuke dan Sakura harus langsung pulang ke rumah pas jam pulang sekolah atau setelah latihan basket. Selain itu, Fugaku juga melarang mereka bersikap mesra di rumah.

Saat ini Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berada di sebuah sungai kecil dengan alat pancingan sederhana yang dibuat sendiri oleh mereka. Tempat ini dipilihkan Ino untuk mereka. Menurut gadis itu, tempat ini adalah tempat yang paling asyik buat memancing. Selain karena suasananya yang asyik, tempat ini juga masih belum begitu dikenal orang.

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya. Jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Diliriknya gadis berambut pink di sampingnya yang sedang memperhatikan bunga-bunga di sekitar situ dengan riangnya. Alat pancing gadis itu dibiarkan berdiri begitu saja di tanah. Sepertinya gadis itu sudah lelah menunggu ikan yang tidak kunjung tertangkap sejak 3 jam yang lalu itu. Kini dia lebih tertarik memperhatikan bunga-bunga yang ada di situ.

Ino, Temari, Tenten dan Hinata yang sejak tadi diam-diam mengawasi kencannya SasuSaku karena penasaran, mulai berkeluh kesah sendiri.

"Bodoh! Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Bisik Ino kesal. Kesal karena Sasuke dan Sakura tidak kencan seperti dalam bayangannya yang begitu romantis dan mengharukan.

Temari dan Tenten mengangguk menyetujui pendapat Ino. Sepertinya sia-sia saja mereka menunggu momen istimewa dari pasangan yang tinggal serumah itu. Untung saja mereka sedang mengadakan tur kecil-kecilan di tempat itu agar ada kegiatan lain selain membuntuti Sakura dan Sasuke.

Mereka langsung sigap kembali untuk mengawasi, saat Sasuke sudah menatap Sakura dengan pandangan serius diiringi senyum lembutnya. _'Ini dia!' _batin mereka kompak. Akhirnya penantian mereka membuahkan hasil juga. Sebuah penantian bodoh untuk melihat keromantisan pasangan ini saat kencan.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Wajah gadis itu terlihat sangat memerah menyadari kekasihnya sedang mendekatinya. Saat bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan tiba-tiba HP Sakura berdering. Sasuke hanya bisa menatap kesal pada HP sialan yang telah mengganggu momen penting mereka.

Setelah menutup teleponnya, Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Maaf ya, jadi terganggu hehe." Gadis itu tertawa kecil untuk menutupi wajahnya yang kini sudah kembali memerah. "Bi…bisa dilanjutin?" bisiknya pelan. Wajahnya terlihat tambah memerah sekarang.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Sasuke segera kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Dalam hitungan detik, wajah mereka sudah benar-benar dekat sekarang. Sayangnya sebuah suara berat menghentikan mereka kali ini. Dengan cepat, Sasuke segera memalingkan wajahnya. Sakura lebih memilih menunduk untuk menutupi wajahnya yang kini begitu memerah.

Seorang pria tua yang tadi mengganggu momen indah mereka, kini sedang melirik alat-alat pancing mereka. "Kalian sedang memancing?" Tanya paman itu sambil menatap heran ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Iya." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Memangnya kenapa paman?" tanyanya penasaran. Dia penasaran karena paman itu terus saja menatap heran pada mereka.

"Maaf, tapi setahuku di sungai ini tidak ada ikannya." Paman itu berkata sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Eh?" Sakura sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan paman tadi. Tidak ada ikan? Pantas saja dari tadi mereka belum mendapatkan seekor ikan pun. _'INOOO!!!' _batin Sakura kesal. Ternyata mereka telah dibohongi oleh Ino.

Tentu saja, Sasuke juga terkejut mendengarnya. Uchiha Sasuke dibohongi mentah-mentah? Apa kata dunia?! Mungkin karena lebih memperhatikan gadis berambut pink disampingnya, Sasuke sampai tidak sadar kalau sungai itu tidak ada ikannya.

Tenten melirik Ino penasaran. "Kau membohongi mereka?" tanyanya yang hanya dibalas oleh tawa geli gadis berambut pirang yang sedang sembunyi bersamanya itu.

Setelah paman itu pergi, suasana menjadi hening kembali. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak ingin membuang kesempatan ini begitu saja.

Sasuke terus mendekati wajah Sakura, membuat gadis itu merasakan detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Saat wajah Sasuke benar-benar sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, Sakura segera menutup matanya secara spontan. Sasuke memiringkan sedikit wajahnya, makin mendekati wajah Sakura. Saat bibir mereka bersentuhan, mereka bisa merasakan getaran yang sama di hati mereka. Tiba-tiba…..

Suara berat seorang pria kembali menghentikan mereka. Lagi? Hei! Ini sudah 3 kali. Apa mereka tidak bisa merasakan kencan romantis yang dialami kebanyakan pasangan?

Sepertinya kesabaran Sasuke benar-benar diuji sekarang. "APA LAGI SEKA….." Pemuda itu hendak membentak orang yang mengganggu mereka sekarang, namun langsung terhenti ketika melihat siapa orang yang membuat mereka terganggu. Ternyata orang itu adalah ayahnya sendiri. Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, ANAK BODOH?!" Suara berat Fugaku terdengar hampir ke seluruh bagian sungai itu.

-

-

**__BHNL SPECIAL Kencan__**

Mikoto terlihat sedang mengintip dibalik jendela rumahnya. Dia sedang memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang sibuk mencuci mobil ayahnya. Pemuda itu memang sedang dihukum oleh Fugaku karena kejadian di sungai tadi. Walaupun harus mencuci mobil itu malam-malam, Sasuke terus bersemangat sejak tadi. Sesekali Sakura yang sejak tadi ikut membantunya mencuci mobil, terlihat sengaja memancarkan air padanya agar dia kembali bersemangat.

Mikoto tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sasuke dan Sakura itu. Sejujurnya dia tidak pernah menyangka anaknya yang terkenal dingin itu bisa berubah begitu cepat hanya karena seorang Haruno Sakura.

Fugaku berdehem pelan, menyadarkan Mikoto dari lamunannya. "Memperhatikan bocah tengik itu?" tanyanya sambil melirik ke luar jendela.

Mikoto hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Fugaku barusan. "Seharusnya kamu tidak perlu setegas itu pada Sasuke." Mikoto berkata masih sambil tertawa kecil.

Setelah menutup tirai jendela yang dibuka Mikoto, Fugaku memulai pembicaraan. "Bukan tegas, tapi disiplin." Katanya pelan. Dan sekali lagi, Mikoto tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Suaminya ini memang keras kepala.

"Jangan-jangan kau cemburu pada mereka ya?" tebak Mikoto. Dia memang sudah jarang bermesraan dengan Fugaku sejak mereka punya anak sih.

Fugaku mendekati istrinya sambil tersenyum tipis. Perlahan dirangkulnya tubuh istrinya itu dengan mesra. "Mungkin." Bisiknya pelan.

Itachi yang tidak sengaja lewat di tempat itu, tersentak kaget melihat kemesraan ayah dan ibunya. Dengan segera Fugaku melepas pelukannya dari Mikoto. Itachi tambah kaget melihat ayahnya yang jadi salah tingkah sekarang. Hei! Bukankah dia yang selalu melarang Sasuke bersikap mesra dengan Sakura? Kenapa sekarang jadi dia yang bermesraan? Setelah terdiam sejak tadi, Itachi segera berseru lantang. "SASUKE, APA KAU TAHU KALAU AYAH DAN IBU KITA SEDANG BER……?!" Dan sedetik kemudian, terdengar jeritan dari pemuda malang itu.

-

-

**__BHNL SPECIAL Kencan__**

Ino, Hinata, Temari, dan Tenten memutuskan ke rumah Sasuke untuk minta maaf. Ya walaupun tidak semuanya salah mereka sih, tapi mereka tetap harus minta maaf.

Sasuke terlihat sedang duduk di teras rumahnya sambil menikmati angin malam. Dia sudah selesai mencuci mobil. Sakura datang sambil membawa minuman dan cemilan. Gadis itu kemudian duduk di sampingnya sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke membalas senyuman Sakura yang kini sudah duduk di sampingnya. "Maaf. Karena aku, kencan kita jadi kacau." Bisiknya pelan. Membiarkan gadis berambut pink itu menatap dekat wajah tampannya yang sedang tersenyum.

Sakura menggeleng cepat mendengarnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Ini juga bukan kesalahanmu semata kok." Sekali lagi gadis itu tersenyum manis pada kekasihnya. "Melihat kegagalan teman-teman kita dalam berkencan…."

Ino, Temari, Tenten dan Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Mendengar ucapan Sakura, mereka lebih memilih untuk sembunyi karena penasaran dengan yang akan dikatakan gadis itu.

"……membuat aku berpikir, memangnya seberapa penting sih kencan itu? Memangnya kenapa kalau gagal kencan?" Gadis itu terlihat begitu serius sekarang. Sesekali dia menatap ke arah langit sebelum kembali menatap Sasuke. "Aku tidak ingin semuanya jadi berantakan hanya karena kencan bodoh yang terjadi sekali itu." Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan keluh kesah Sakura. "Asal bisa terus bersamamu, aku nggak peduli walaupun kita tidak pernah kencan sekalipun." Gadis itu menutup ucapannya dengan senyuman khasnya.

Ino, Temari, Tenten dan Hinata terdiam mendengar ucapan Sakura barusan. Gadis itu benar, seharusnya mereka tidak menganggap penting kencan bodoh itu. Tidak seharusnya mereka marah pada pasangan masing-masing karena hal itu.

"Oh iya, seharusnya aku mengatakan hal ini pada yang lain juga." Sakura teringat pada teman-temannya yang jadi bertengkar dengan pasangan mereka karena gagal kencan. Mungkin ucapannya itu bisa sedikit membantu mengatasi masalah mereka.

"Sepertinya tidak perlu." Sasuke berkata singkat, membuat Sakura jadi menatap heran padanya. "Karena mereka sudah mendengarnya." Lanjut Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah pagar rumah mereka yang terbuka kecil. Ada beberapa bayangan orang yang terlihat dari sana.

Ino, Temari, Tenten dan Hinata jadi panik sendiri karena ternyata sejak tadi Sasuke sudah mengetahui keberadaan mereka. Hei! Tapi kenapa mereka jadi takut ketahuan sih? Bukankah tadi niat mereka ke sini untuk minta maaf?

Temari teringat sesuatu. Dia memiliki rekaman suara kucing yang disimpan di HPnya. Segera dikeluarkan HPnya itu dan memutar rekaman suara kucing itu keras-keras. Siapa tahu aja, Sakura bisa sedikit terkecoh dengan ini. Bukannya suara kucing yang keluar, tapi malah suara dengkurannya Shikamaru. Tentu saja Ino, Tenten dan Hinata langsung syok mendengarnya. Apa saking cintanya Temari pada Shikamaru, dia sampai merekam suara dengkuran pemuda itu? Mereka mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Sakura tertawa geli mendengar rekaman suara yang diputar Temari barusan. "Sejak kapan kucing bersuara seperti dengkuran, teman-teman?" tanyanya sambil tertawa. Tampaknya teman-temannya itu masih belum siap ketemu dengannya, sampai-sampai mereka mencari cara mengelabuinya.

'_Kankurou sialan! Ini pasti ulahnya!' _batin Temari kesal.

"Hei! Kenapa kita jadi bersembunyi seperti ini?" Tanya Ino. Tampaknya dia baru sadar dengan hal bodoh yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang.

Temari, Ino, Tenten dan Hinata akhirnya keluar dari _tempat persembunyian_ mereka sambil tertawa kecil untuk menutupi kegugupan mereka.

**__BHNL SPECIAL Kencan__**

Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Sai sedang berada di sebuah cafe sekarang. Sepertinya ada hal penting yang ingin mereka bicarakan sampai berkumpul malam-malam seperti ini.

Naruto melirik kesal pada Neji yang terus diam sejak tadi. "Neji, sebenarnya untuk apa kau memanggil kami ke sini?" tanyanya kesal. Kesal karena pemuda berambut panjang itu sudah mengganggu waktu makan ramennya. Apalagi di kafe ini tidak menjual ramen.

Neji tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Dia hanya memain-mainkan gelas minumnya.

Sai hanya menoleh sebentar ke arah Naruto dan Neji, lalu melanjutkan menggambar pada buku sketsanya. Tampaknya dia lebih tertarik pada gambarnya.

Shikamaru terus menguap sejak tadi. Sepertinya dia ngantuk sekali sekarang.

"Kalau basket, kan bisa dibicarakan di sekolah. Lagian kenapa Teme tidak kau panggil juga ke sini?" Lanjut Naruto. Dia masih tidak habis pikir, kenapa Neji memanggil mereka malam-malam.

Neji menggeleng cepat mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan. "Bukan tentang basket, tapi tentang masalah pribadi." Jelasnya.

Mendengar penjelasan Neji itu, Naruto berhenti mengoceh, Sai berhenti menggambar, dan Shikamaru sudah menegakkan tubuhnya kembali agar tidak ketiduran. Kini mereka sudah menatapnya serius.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

Setelah menarik nafas panjang, Neji melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku harap semua masalah pribadi kalian bisa segera selesai agar kalian bisa kembali berkonsentrasi di klub basket." Neji mulai menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang keinginannya. Pemuda berambut panjang itu, melirik teman-temannya satu persatu sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tentu saja, aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama."

**Kencan 5 ---GAGAL?---**

**TBC**

……………………………

**=REVIEW REPLY=**

**lil-ecchan****….**Hehe jadi ecchan lagi bingung juga ya? Ah cerita cinta saat remaja memang menyenangkan ya haha. Makasih ya.

**Hiryuka Nishimori…..**Haha namanya juga Naru. Dia kan cinta banget sama ramen haha. Makasih ya. Iya ini udah diupdate kok

**Kosuke Maeda…..**Makasih ya. Iya ini udah diupdate kok.

**Kumiko AKA Panda…..**Iya nih, Sai sok jual mahal wakakakak. Hehe nggak apa-apa kok. Yup! Saya suka GaaSaku dan KibaHina juga. Makasih ya.

**shirayuki haruna…..**Hehe nggak apa-apa kok. Makasih ya. Iya ini udah diupdate kok.

**V3_animelovers…..**Hehe makasih ya. Sepertinya sih gitu haha saya juga kurang tahu apa Sasuke benar-benar suka tomat atau tidak. Iya ini uah diupdate kok.

**kakkoii-chan****…..**Haha sepertinya sih gitu. Makasih ya. Iya ini udah diupdate kok.

**PinkBlue Moonlight…..**Haha iya juga ya. Hampir semuanya gagal total hehe. Makasih ya. Iya ini udah diupdate kok.

**uchibi-nara…..**Hehe makasih ya.

**TensaisBaka…..**Haha saya juga nggak bisa pisah dengan laptop dan koneksi speedy saya. -_jadi ikutan nangis lebay- _Makasih ya. Iya ini udah diupdate kok.

**blackpapillon…..**Hehe makasih ya megu-chan. Ini SasuSakunya hehe.

**Hyuu Mizu-Hime…..**Eh? Benarkah? Hiks…hiks…makasih banyak ya. Aku jadi terharu nih.

**dilia shiraishi…..**Hehe nggak apa-apa kok say. _–sok akrab MODE ON- _Hehe makasih ya. SasuSaku gagal tidak ya? Saya juga jadi bingung nih haha.

**Quinsi Vinsis…..**Hehe nggak apa-apa kok. Hehe makasih ya. Iya ini udah diupdate kok.

**Cake Factory…..**Iya ini udah diupdate kok.

**miami anabele fujita….**Haha saya juga bingung nih, kencan SasuSaku gagal atau sukses ya?

**Melody-Cinta****….**Iya nih, makasih ya haha. Hadiahnya ucapan terima kasih aja ya haha.

**Hyori Sagi…..**Iya ini udah ada kok SasuSakunya.

-----------------------------------

**Sebenarnya cerita untuk SasuSaku, udah ada sebelum NaruHina sih. Tapi karena ceritanya kacau banget, jadi aku hapus semuanya dan ganti baru deh wakakakakak. Padahal yang ini malah lebih kacau haha. **

**Maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk cerita nggak jelas ini dan untuk updatenya yang lama banget. **

**Semoga kalian masih mau membaca dan ngereview fic nggak jelas ini ^^.**

**Makasih.  
**


	7. Solution?

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto (Huf...Kalau NARUTO punyaku, Sakura udah kubuat poligami sama Sasuke dan Naruto haha)

**Genre : **Romance/Friendship

**Friendship : **Sasuke-Naruto-Sai-Neji-Shikamaru AND Sakura-Hinata-Ino-Tenten-Temari

**Pairing: **SasuSaku, NejiTen, SaiIno, NaruHina, ShikaTema

**Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena telah mempublish fic gaje ini dengan waktu update yang lamaaaaaa bangeeeet. **

**Mana semua characternya OOC banget lagi. Hiks...hiks...gomen udah terlanjur nih.**

**=REVIEW REPLY=**

**Cake Nightray Vessalius....**Iya nih. Fugaku penganggu ya haha.

**Green YupiCandy Chan....**Ini udah aku update, chapter terakhirnya.

**Lawra-chan....**Kenapa ya? Saya juga udah lupa sih kenapa nggak jadi haha.

**Rye Hikaru....**Jawaban pertanyaan kamu, udah ada di chapter terakhir ini kok.

**Lady Arlene....**Iputz-san....*meluk2 sok akrab* -ditendang- Hehe makasih udah mampir ya ^^.

**-cesa-....**Hehe senang banget deh, ternyata ada lagi penggemar SasuSaku ^^. Ini udah diupdate kok. Makasih ya.

**kakkoii-chan....**Hehe nggak apa-apa kok. Santai aja ^^. Iya ini udah diupdate kok.

**Aya Kawashiiba....**Iya ini udah diupdate kok ^^.

**Quinsi Vinsis....**Iya ya haha. Nggak ada yang berhasil kencannya.

**sho heiji....**Yes ada lagi penggemar SasuSaku! *ngelompat kegirangan* Met kenal ya.

**Rara Mita....**Makasih ya hehe.

**Hyori Sagi....**Hehe makasih ya.

**titania yudistira dinata.....**Hehe thanks ya. OK aku akan berjuang.

Makasih banyak udah ngikutin fic ini ^^. Maaf banget udah membuat kalian menunggu selama ini. *siapa yang nungguin?!* -dicincang-

-

-

-

**Chapter 7: Solution?**

"Jadi—" Sasuke melirik Neji, Naruto, Sai dan Shikamaru bergantian. Penasaran dengan yang dipikirkan teman-temannya itu sekarang, sampai datang bertamu ke rumahnya pagi-pagi begini. Meskipun ini hari minggu, tapi tetap saja kurang sopan kan kalau harus bertamu pagi-pagi ke rumah orang lain. "–untuk apa kalian kemari?"

"Demi masa depan kami." kata Neji sambil tersenyum tipis, tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali karena telah bertamu pagi-pagi.

_'Masa depan?' _Sasuke mulai bertanya-tanya sendiri. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka rencana kan sih?

Naruto yang sedari tadi berada di belakang Sai, terlihat tidak sabaran. Dia segera mendekati Sasuke yang masih menatap penasaran pada mereka. "Langsung saja ya. Dimana Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Buat apa mereka mencari Sakura pagi-pagi begini?

-

-

Ternyata kedatangan Neji dan teman-temannya ke rumah keluarga Uchiha adalah untuk meminta bantuan Sakura yang notabene sahabat dekat kekasih mereka. Apalagi sebagai seorang wanita, dia pasti mengerti keinginan dan perasaan sesama wanita.

"Cewek itu akan merasa senang kalau diberi sesuatu yang benar-benar berkesan." Gadis berambut pink itu mencoba memberi solusi yang mungkin akan disukai kekasih mereka. "Nggak perlu barang mahal, yang penting berkesan."

"Contohnya?"

"Ya semacam bunga atau cokelat gitu. Bunga bisa berarti cantik dan cokelat berarti manis." Sakura mencoba memberikan contoh pemberian cowok yang biasanya disukai cewek. "Tapi itu hanya contoh saja sih. Masih banyak yang lebih ba—"

"Aku tidak mungkin memberi bunga padanya. Ino kan sudah punya toko bunga." Sai memotong ucapan Sakura tadi. Dia masih mencoba memahami contoh yang diberikan Sakura. "Trus kalau cokelat, dia bisa jadi gemuk kalau kebanyakan makan." Sai terlihat menimbang-nimbang antara cokelat dan bunga.

Sakura hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang melihat gelagat Sai. "Kan aku tidak bilang harus bunga atau cokelat, Sai. Tapi sesuatu yang benar-benar berkesan." Sakura sedikit menjelaskan tentang kekeliruan Sai. "Berkesan itu bukan berarti memberi benda yang disukai saja, bisa juga seperti memberi sebuah ucapan yang melegakan. Janji misalnya."

"Janji?" Entah kenapa kalau dengar tentang 'janji', Neji dan yang lain jadi teringat dengan seseorang yang sejak tadi bersandar di dekat pintu dan terus memandangi mereka dengan pandangan _-kapan kalian pulang?-_. Orang yang telah memberi janjinya pada gadis berambut pink di hadapan mereka itu.

"Ya. Seperti janji yang diucapkan Sasuke saat kami masih kecil." Sakura mencoba memberi sedikit contoh nyata yang sudah benar-benar terjadi padanya. Wajahnya terlihat memerah, mengingat janji yang pernah diucapkan Sasuke kecil padanya.

Sasuke melirik Sakura sebentar, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke tempat lain. Dia terlalu malas untuk menanggapi godaan Naruto dan teman-temannya yang sedang bersiul usil padanya.

"Intinya. Berikanlah sesuatu yang benar-benar berkesan buat mereka."

-

-

-

**__BHNL SPECIAL Kencan__**

Tenten, Temari dan Ino datang ke sekolah karena ajakan kekasih mereka. Mereka tidak habis pikir, apalagi yang direncanakan cowok-cowok itu sampai mengundang mereka ke sekolah pada hari minggu seperti ini. Apalagi sekarang sudah jam 5 sore. Untung saja, tadi penjaga sekolah masih mengijinkan mereka masuk. Hinata tidak ikut karena sepertinya Naruto berencana datang ke rumahnya hari ini.

Tenten yang berjalan paling depan, segera membuka pintu ruangan klub basket cewek. Mereka memang janjian untuk ketemu di ruangan itu sih.

Begitu pintu dibuka. Terlihat Sai sedang memain-mainkan gulungan kertas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya dan Shikamaru hanya duduk diam sambil menyadarkan tubuhnya di kursi.

Neji tersenyum tipis sambil mendekati Tenten.

KLIK

Setelah sampai di depan Tenten, Neji mematikan lampu yang saklarnya terletak di dekat pintu yang dibuka Tenten. Ruangan klub jadi gelap sekarang.

"Ap—" Tenten hampir saja memprotes tindakan Neji, tapi terhenti saat melihat cahaya kehijau-hijauan dari langit-langit ruang klub mereka. "Bintang?" Tenten memandang nggak percaya dengan pemandangan yang terjadi di depan matanya sekarang. Ada bintang di ruang klub mereka?

KLIK

Lampu sudah kembali dinyalakan Neji. Ternyata bintang yang tadi dilihat Tenten adalah bintang plastik yang ditempel di langit-langit ruang klub mereka. Bintang itu akan terlihat lebih terang saat berada di tempat gelap.

Neji menyandarkan tubuhnya di samping Tenten, lalu memperhatikan bintang-bintang buatan yang ditempelinya di langit-langit ruangan itu. "Aku tidak pernah peduli ada berapa banyak bintang yang bertaburan di dunia ini." Sambil tersenyum tipis, pemuda itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bintang-bintang itu dan menatap Tenten lembut. "Karena bagiku, hanya ada satu bintang yang akan selalu kujaga."

Tenten masih terdiam seribu bahasa. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus ngomong apa sekarang. Belum sempat dia berpikir _apa benar ini Hyuuga Neji pacarnya?. _Sebuah pelukan hangat dari pemuda itu sudah mendarat padanya. "Tenten." Pemuda itu berbisik pelan. "Tetaplah menjadi bintangku." bisiknya pelan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Tenten untuk mengiyakan permintaan Neji. "Tentu saja." Tenten berkata sambil tersenyum senang dalam pelukan hangat Neji.

Ino dan Temari tertawa kecil melihat pemandangan di hadapan mereka. Ternyata seorang Hyuuga Neji bisa romantis juga ya.

-

_'Syukurlah Tenten.' _batin Ino senang. Senang karena salah satu teman baiknya bisa mendapatkan kebahagiannya kembali. Walaupun sejujurnya, dia merasa sedikit iri karena Neji bisa bersikap seromantis itu pada Tenten. Mungkin dia harus menunggu cukup lama untuk bisa merasakan perasaan seperti yang dirasakan Tenten saat ini.

Sai mendekati Ino yang masih tersenyum sambil memperhatikan kemesraan Neji dan Tenten. "Ino." panggil Sai lembut.

_'Eh?' _Ino menatap Sai penasaran. Mungkinkah....mungkinkah dia tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk merasakan kebahagian seperti yang dirasakan Tenten sekarang.

Saat pandangan Ino sudah beralih padanya. Sai memberikan gulungan kertas yang sejak tadi digenggamnya.

"Untukku?" tanya Ino sambil menerima gulungan kertas itu. Sai hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Tanpa diminta lagi, Ino langsung membuka gulungan kertas yang diikat dengan pita kecil itu.

Gulungan kertas itu berisi lukisan Sai yang dibuat khusus untuk Ino. Ino terlihat sangat cantik di lukisan itu. Bunga-bunga bertaburan di sekitarnya. Sai terlihat duduk di samping Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak ingin, semua kenangan kita berakhir begitu saja." Sai berkata pelan sambil tersenyum. Kali ini, dia tersenyum dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Bukan senyuman palsu yang selalu dia pasang sebelum mereka jadian.

"Sai..." Ino menatap Sai lurus. Kejujuran terlihat jelas dari sorot mata pemuda itu.

Sai tersenyum lagi. "Mulai sekarang, kamu yang tentukan tempat kencan kita ya." bisiknya pelan.

Ino senang mendengarnya. Akhirnya Sai mengerti juga dengan perasaannya selama ini. Segera dipeluknya kekasihnya itu dengan erat. "Aku sayang kamu, Sai." bisik gadis berambut pirang itu.

-

Temari terus menatap heran pada Sai dan Neji. Kesambet setan apa mereka sampai bisa berubah seperti itu. Tapi dalam hatinya gadis itu terus bersyukur karena akhirnya Tenten dan Ino bisa tersenyum lagi.

Diliriknya ke arah Shikamaru yang masih duduk malas di kursinya. "Hei! Bisakah kamu seperti mereka?" sindirnya.

Shikamaru meninggalkan kursinya, lalu berjalan pelan mendekati Temari. "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Shikamaru berkata sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Sepertinya hendak mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana.

Temari mulai menerka-nerka benda yang akan diberikan Shikamaru padanya. Mungkinkah sesuatu yang lebih indah dari bintang buatan yang diberikan Neji pada Tenten? Atau lebih cantik dari lukisan Sai untuk Ino?

Shikamaru meraih tangan Temari, lalu meletakkan benda yang diambil dari sakunya di tangan gadis itu.

"Eh?" Temari menatap nggak percaya dengan yang diberikan Shikamaru padanya. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, benda itu tidak bisa dikatakan hadiah terbaik untuk pacar. Dan tentu saja, sangat jauh dari kata 'berkesan'. "Tusuk gigi?" Dan saat itu juga, hancur sudah harapan Temari untuk bisa mendapatkan hadiah seperti yang diterima Ino dan Tenten.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Temari sedang memandang kesal pada hadiah pemberiannya. "Kau boleh menusukku dengan itu jika aku tertidur saat kita sedang bersama." Sebuah penjelasan singkat datang dari pemuda berambut nanas itu.

"Dasar, Shika." Temari tertawa kecil dan langsung memberikan pelukan hangat pada kekasihnya itu.

-

-

**__BHNL SPECIAL Kencan__**

Hiashi menatap Hinata dan Naruto bergantian. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan. Aku tidak setuju anakku pacaran dengan orang yang lebih memilih ramen ketimbang dia." Sindir Hiashi. Sedikit mengingatkan Naruto tentang penolakannya waktu itu. Lagian nggak lucu kan kalau yang disimpan Naruto di dompetnya, bukan foto Hinata, tapi foto ramen.

Naruto menelan ludah, seakan dengan begitu dia bisa sedikit menghilangkan kegugupannya. "Paman, mungkin aku memang tidak bisa mengambil keputusan dengan tepat. Tapi aku janji, akan selalu membahagiakan Hinata." Ucapnya tulus.

Hiashi terdiam mendengarnya. Dia masih terlalu syok sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Apa benar ini pemuda urakan yang kemarin datang meminta restu padanya? Pemuda yang lebih memilih ramen ketimbang anak gadisnya yang merupakan penerus keluarga Hyuuga itu?

Jangankan Hiashi, Hinata saja yang pacarnya, hampir pingsan melihat Naruto seperti ini. Sejak kapan Naruto bisa berpikiran sedewasa itu? Apa kepalanya baru saja terbentur sebelum ke sini?

Hiashi dan Hinata mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya. Diam-diam, dia membaca lanjutan contekan yang ditulis Sakura dan Neji untuknya. Setelah lanjutannya terhafal, Naruto segera mengangkat lagi wajahnya. "Aku janji, paman. Kalau nanti aku menikah dengan Hinata, salah satu anak cowok kami akan membawa marga Hyuuga." Hiashi langsung tersenyum puas mendengarnya.

Diam-diam Naruto terus menggerutu dalam hati _'Neji sialan! Kenapa dia tulis seperti ini sih? Bagaimana dengan Namikaze dan Uzumaki coba?' _Diliriknya Hinata yang sedang malu-malu sambil memainkan jarinya seperti biasa. _'Sepertinya kami memang harus membuat 3 anak cowok sekaligus.' _batinnya pasrah sambil menarik nafas panjang.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju kau pacaran dengan Hinata." Sebuah ucapan melegakan keluar dari mulut Hiashi. Akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata bisa sedikit menarik nafas lega sekarang.

Sambil tersenyum tipis, Hiashi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Setelah Hiashi berlalu dari sana, tanpa diminta lagi, Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata erat.

"Syukurlah, Naruto-kun." bisik Hinata dalam pelukkan hangat Naruto.

-

-

**__BHNL SPECIAL Kencan__**

Sasuke terlihat sibuk memeriksa jendela dan pintu rumahnya dengan teliti. Sebelum bergegas untuk tidur, ada baiknya dia memeriksa keadaan rumahnya agar tidak kerampokan. Biasanya Itachi yang melakukannya. Tapi karena pemuda itu sedang menemani ayah dan ibunya mengikuti pertemuan keluarga di Kyoto, jadi sekarang Sasuke yang menggantikan tugasnya. Karena mendadak, mereka jadi tidak ada persiapan sama sekali.

Sebenarnya Fugaku tidak mau meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura sendirian. Apalagi mereka baru bisa kembali besok, itu pun kalau tidak ada acara keluarga lagi di sana. Ya mau tidak mau dia harus belajar untuk percaya pada anaknya sendiri. Tapi sebelum meninggalkan rumah keluarga Uchiha dan menuju ke Kyoto, Fugaku bersumpah, akan membunuh Sasuke kalau sampai hadiah yang diterima mereka saat pulang dari Kyoto adalah kehamilan Sakura.

"Sasuke." Gadis berambut pink itu mendekati kekasihnya sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu baru saja selesai membereskan sisa makan malam mereka.

"Hn?"

"Ng...anu...sekarang kan kita cuma berdua, jadi —" Ucapan gadis itu terhenti. Wajahnya berubah merah, mengingat dia cuma berdua dengan Sasuke saat ini.

"Benar juga. Ini kesempatan." potong Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. Pemuda itu mendekati Sakura yang sekarang tampak begitu gugup di hadapannya.

_'Kesempatan?' _Sakura terdiam. Masih berusaha mencerna ucapan Sasuke barusan. Padahal kan tadi dia cuma mau ngomong, _Ng...anu...sekarang kan kita cuma berdua, jadi mau nggak kamu temanin aku nonton drama yang dikirim ibuku? _Sakura tahu pasti, Sasuke nggak akan mau menemani dia nonton kalau ada Itachi. Bisa diledek habis-habisan tuh. Padahal diam-diam Itachi juga suka nonton kok. Biasanya gadis itu selalu nonton berdua dengan Mikoto.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Benar-benar dekat sampai mereka bisa mendengar suara debaran jantung pasangan mereka. Sakura benar-benar paham maksud ucapan Sasuke saat sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di bibirnya. Jadi ini yang dimaksud Sasuke dengan kesempatan?

Sekarang mungkin adalah saat-saat yang sudah lama dinantikan pasangan ini. Saat dimana mereka hanya berdua dan bisa melakukan apapun tanpa takut mendengar bentakan Fugaku. Eh tunggu dulu! Apapun? Sampai adegan yang di atas ranjang itu juga?

Sakura mulai berpikir-pikir yang tidak-tidak. Wajahnya makin memerah sekarang. Ini karena terlalu sering nonton drama sih. Sakura sering nonton drama berdua dengan Mikoto, mulai dari drama percintaan remaja sampai drama percintaan sepasang suami istri.

Sasuke berhenti mencium Sakura. Ditatapnya gadis itu yang sedang terlihat begitu gugup padanya dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah.

Sasuke mengelus lembut rambut Sakura, lalu berkata "Kita masih SMA, Sakura. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak." kata pemuda itu, seakan bisa membaca pikiran Sakura.

"Hehe maaf." Gadis itu tertawa kecil sambil memeluk erat kekasihnya. "Aishiteru." bisiknya pelan.

TOK....TOK....

Suara ketukan pada pintu rumah, menghentikan _'kesibukan'_ pasangan ini.

-

-

Neji sedang membantu Tenten menyeleksi formulir pendaftaran yang harus diisi oleh anggota baru klub basket cewek. Besok adalah waktu seleksi anggota baru klub basket, jadi semuanya harus selesai malam ini.

Temari sedang menonton film romantis yang dipinjamkan Ino. Shikamaru berada di sampingnya sambil sesekali melirik kesal pada tusuk gigi yang sedang dipegang Temari.

Ino terus memberi masukkan pada gambar yang sedang diselesaikan Sai. Sebuah gambar tentang kisah cinta mereka yang berawal dari benci dan berakhir menjadi cinta.

Naruto terlihat sibuk mengambil berbagai macam minuman dari dalam lemari es. Hinata membantu menyiapkan gelas. "Teme, apa tidak ada minuman lain selain jus tomat?" Tampaknya keluarga Uchiha memang pecinta tomat ya. Buktinya isi lemari es mereka terisi penuh dengan jus tomat.

"Entahlah!" Sasuke menjawab asal. Dia kesal banget karena teman-temannya itu datang bertamu malam-malam begini. Apa mereka tidak puas sudah datang tadi pagi ya?

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah melihat rumah keluarga Uchiha sudah ramai lagi sekarang. Padahal tadi dia hanya berduaan saja dengan Sasuke. Mungkin ini hukuman karena dia sempat berpikir yang aneh-aneh tadi.

"Jangan marah dong." Temari tersenyum, mencoba menenangkan Sasuke yang sedang menatap mereka dengan aura membunuh. "Sebenarnya kami kesini untuk berterima kasih pada kalian."

Sakura melirik Sasuke sebentar, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Temari dan yang lain. "Tapi kami akan sangat terbantu kalau kalian membiarkan kami berdua saja saat ini." kata gadis itu jujur. Berharap teman-temannya akan memahami perasaan mereka sekarang.

"Jangan begitu dong, Sakura." Ino mendekati Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang duduk berdampingan, meninggalkan Sai yang masih sibuk dengan gambarnya. "Kan kami kesini untuk melindungimu." kata Ino seraya duduk di tengah-tengah Sasuke dan Sakura. Menjadi pemisah di antara mereka.

"Melindungi?" Sakura menatap bingung pada Ino. Dia masih belum bisa mengerti maksud perkataan temannya itu.

"Kalau cowok dan cewek berduaan saja malam-malam, bisa muncul setan loh." kata Tenten mengingatkan. Neji hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "Setan penggoda." lanjutnya, lalu menenguk teh hangat yang disiapkan Sakura untuk mereka.

"Iya. Kalian setannya." sela Sasuke kesal. Sakura jadi tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

Tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali karena telah mengganggu pasangan ini, Ino berkata "Karena itu, untuk menjaga hal yang tidak diinginkan. Kami memutuskan untuk menginap di sini malam ini!" serunya lantang, diikuti anggukkan yang lain.

"Eh?"

"Semua persiapan sudah kami siapkan. Termasuk seragam sekolah kami." Naruto melanjutkan. Tanpa peduli akan reaksi Sasuke dan Sakura terhadap keputusan mereka.

OK cukup sudah. Habis sudah kesabaran Uchiha Sasuke. Setelah penantian panjang, masa sih dia tidak bisa menikmati waktu berdua dengan Sakura.

"PULANG SANA!" bentak pemuda itu kesal.

-

-

-

**~THE END~**

* * *

**Sejujurnya aku selalu berusaha membuat porsi yang sama untuk setiap pairing. Tapi susah juga bikin supaya adil semua ya. Jadi maafkan saya, jika ada pairing kesayangan kalian yang adegannya kurang ya. Apalagi masalah mereka kan berbeda-beda. NejiTen, SaiIno dan ShikaTema, masalahnya terletak pada mereka sendiri kan. NaruHina dan SasuSaku, masalahnya terletak pada restu dan kepercayaan orang tua mereka.**

**Lega banget rasanya melihat fic ini tamat juga ^^. Susah juga ya bikin 5 pairing sekaligus haha. *baru nyadar***

**Oh iya, sejujurnya aku nyesal banget sudah mempublish fic ini. Habisnya Between Hate and Love yang pertama kan udah OOC banget, alur kacau, kurang tanda baca, cerita gaje, dll gitu. Seharusnya sih, fic itu sudah menghilang dari peredaran. Maaf banget ya udah ngotorin ffn dgn fic2 gaje aku. **

**Aku pernah dihadapkan pada dua pilihan, antara menghapus atau tidak melanjutkan fic ini. Tapi syukurlah sekarang aku berhasil menamatkannya haha.**

**Terima kasih banyak atas dukungan kalian selama ini ^^.  
**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
